No More
by gatorfan13
Summary: Twenty years of pent up anger and emotion come pouring out in the midst of a fight between Bones and Booth. Things are said and done...could it be the end of a partnership? Set at the end of season3
1. No More

**I am trying out a different type of story than I'm use to writing. I wanna see how well I can write angst, there are a lot of great stories on here that have it and my stories always lie on the more romantic/smutty side so I'm trying something new. If it sucks I can always go back to what I'm somewhat good at.**

**Warning: This is a Bones type story, there will be moments where it may be totally out of character and some that are very much in character. There will also be copious amounts of cursing (I am a sailor, it's kind of a second language). Not sure if there will be smut but knowing me there is a good chance, and I really have no idea where this story is going so if you read this and like it, HELP and give me ideas to keep it going!!**

**And I just listed some of the main things that would cause an emotional break down, it would take forever to list everything and how it affected her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my weird imagination.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

People can only hold in and deny so much emotion till one day something happens to bring everything up to the surface, and when that occurs, things are always said and done that you wish never were.

Temperance Brennan always thought she was good at _'compartmentalizing'_ things. When she was fifteen she dealt with her parent's disappearance and brother's abandonment, learning at an early age how to hide away the pain.

Through the years going from school to school, foster home to foster home she had little faith in people and trusted no one. When she graduated high school and went off to college she felt relieved, something steady and solid to build social and educational skills upon as an adult. She found out really fast that the social aspect of school was not in her best interest and focused more on the educational, which lead her straight into the arms of her shady professor Michael Stries.

Like all the other men in her life that followed Stries they betrayed her in one way or another. In his case he turned out to be a hypocritical bastard that went against everything she ever believed her beloved Anthropology to be and straight up lied in the court of law. After pretty much telling him to go fuck himself, she _'compartmentalized'_ and hide her feelings away, pretending everything was alright and she was fine.

Fine, stands for Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. That was her alright, especially when she trusted a supposed friend and FBI Agent that kidnapped her and was about to murder her and feed her to the dogs…literally. Case and point again in her life, don't trust anyone except yourself. That time she was moments away from being mutilated for trusting someone just because they had a badge and seemed ok.

Things aren't always what they seem…well no shit Sherlock! Try finding your mothers remains in limbo after being missed for almost seventeen years, then finding out that your parents weren't who they said they were. They were actually criminals that robbed banks, changed their names when the shit hit the fan, then drove off one day because they thought it was _"protecting"_ them. Then on top of that, you solve your mother's murder, reunited with your long lost brother then hear a message from your supposedly dead father on your answering machine telling you to stop looking for him.

_Bottle that deep down inside as well…._

Let's see what's next on this emotional rollercoaster of life... Oh yeah, the gravedigger. How could I forget being buried in a small car with an injured friend with a limited amount of oxygen? But they were saved so the emotional turmoil that was awaiting her has yet again been pushed down till another day.

Another romantic involvement with a psycho that murdered his own brother and could hear a witch talking to him and telling him to do things! Can you say Crazy??

And let's not forget Mr. Epps shall we. After disgusting her by touching her with his _"creepy serial killer hands"_ she decided to break his wrist. Only to be tormented months later…escaping prison, chopping off heads, cutting out hearts. Messing with her partner's son, almost killing a colleague. He did some real damage to her world; she wished her partner would have let her shoot him instead of him accidentally dropping Epps from her balcony.

After that came the romantic involvement with Agent Timothy Sullivan. It was meant to be just a leisurely fuck and good company. She really didn't want all the strings and things like he did but when she agreed to have an actual relationship he turns around and sails off in the misty morning not understanding that there are things in her life that she needs to remain sane and he just wasn't one of them.

Then oh joy…the father returns, impersonating a man of the church not telling her who he really is, then later tells her then runs away with her brother that she just reunited with.

_A normal person would have asked for anti-depressants by now._

Father later returns turning himself in, but not before gutting and burning a few people on some poles first to _'protect'_ his family again. Then telling her that he wants to start over and try to be a good father to her, swearing to never leave again.

She let some of that emotion surface at his trial, when her partner said to _"put the brain in neutral and put the heart into overdrive." _She gave the jury a plausible story that gave them doubt of her father committing the murders (even though everyone knew he did). She just wanted her family back.

Which leads us to now, the two ultimate betrayals to our beloved Dr.'s life.

The first one started out as a night of fun after closing a case, she let her guard down and open herself up to have a little fun with her friends. She can still hear the shot ringing in her ears and see her partner fall to the ground at her feet. After being pronounced dead she tried her hardest to bury the pain away, to let it just die along with him. So she went home and cried then got up the next day and went right back to work as if nothing had happened.

She didn't want to go to the funeral; she had pushed all the painful feelings deep down and had _'compartmentalized_' her feelings and just wanted to work. Angela had to pull the best friend card and said she needed her there at the funeral to help her through it so she went.

Seeing her partner alive and well, fighting with some man at his own funeral killed every sad feeling she ever felt on the subject and replaced it with anger. After knocking out the bad guy with the dummy arm she decided to let her partner have it and released her feelings of anger, or in the words of their therapist passion, she knocked his ass to the ground with a mean right hook.

She forgave him eventually, or so she told him. There was no use fighting over the matter anymore, it was like beating a dead horse what's done is done and now there left with feelings of mistrust and betrayal.

If being lied to and betrayed by one partner wasn't enough finding out that your long time assistant and friend was an accomplice to a demented cannibal and murder somebody is. That took the cake right there. She felt not only betrayed but used and played like a dummy. Her friend used his resources to aide in the destruction, and theft at the lab and ended up injuring not only himself but another friend.

She couldn't hide the feelings away anymore, not in her books and not in the deepest darkest corners of her mind. They had hit the breaking point and the expression when it rains it pours…Well its pouring and it's all pouring out on the one common denominator in all of this, the one person who has been there to see everything and has been the cause of much of her grief.

"BOOTH!"

"Bones look all I'm saying is that a little vacation to help clear your head will be good for you. It's been a rough year on all of us but you the most, just…"

"Don't sit here and lecture me about what I need, you have no idea what I need."

"You need to stop yelling at me and stop with the bitchy attitude." He huffed.

Thank god for his quick reflexes as a very thick book was hurled at his head.

"HEY! Stop throwing shit at me. Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have!" She yells throwing another book at him, hitting him in the chest.

"OW…stop it Bones. What is wrong with you?"

"YOU! You are what's wrong with me. Always telling me what to do, how to feel how to act. YOU…and all you noble and honorable bull shit that you don't even abide by and lie to your partner. What is your deal Booth? Sit around and watch all these bad things happen to me and try to be my knight in shinning armor to swoop down to my rescue right before I break. Then if there isn't anything wrong going on in my life you always stir up some drama to get on my last damn nerve just so you can get a rise out of me. Well are you happy??? Are you liking the rise your getting out of me now you bastard?"

"No…and I don't do any of those things you just said. I've only tried to be your friend Temperance."

"BULL SHIT! Friends don't betray each other; Friends don't lie and use each other. I've had it with all this so called friendship crap."

Brennan moves away from Booth but is pulled back when he grabs a hold of her arm.

"What are you saying…that you don't want to be friends anymore? That you don't want to be my partner?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Booth. I can't trust you, hell right now I can't even look at you now let me go and get out of my apartment." She hissed.

"NO! I'm not going to let you walk away from me…from us."

"There is no us. It's over…leave. Find a new partner because I'm done."

Booth's grip tightened around Brennan's arm and when she asked again for him to release her, the quick leg sweep was the last thing he was expecting.

"Now get out."

Booth fumed as he watched her turn her back to walk to her bedroom. He wasn't thinking and stood up and stomping over to her and wrestled her to the ground.

"Booth get the hell off me."

"No, you're going to listen to me. I'm not letting you push me away Temperance. I'm not going to leave you, your mad I know but there are other ways to deal with things you just need to let me be here for you.

She ignored his words and fought to free herself from his grasp. It only led to them rolling around on the floor with the end result of him still being on top.

"You need to deal with this and stop hiding it all away Bones." Booth panted.

"Don't." she warned trying again to free herself.

"I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"I can't trust you after what you did to me."

Hurt and anguish appeared in Booth's eyes as he looked down at his partner.

"You are dead to me…understand. You are just like everyone else." She seethed.

Booth wanted to strangle her, she didn't trust him anymore didn't even want him around. His face turned red with anger as his hands tightened painfully around her wrist. She never showed any signs of pain as she kept her cold demeanor.

"Fine." He whispered, releasing her wrist and standing.

"You don't want me as a friend or partner any more that's fine. Consider me dead."

With one last look he turned and wrenched the door open just to slam it shut as he walked out of her life forever.

**So…what do you think?? Should I just stick to the romance and leave the angst alone? I have some ideas I can use to continue this story if it gets some good feedback. It's up to yawl now.**


	2. The end of a Dynasty

**Thanks to everyone who has commented and added the story to their alert list and favorite stories. I really wasn't expecting it getting the reaction it has and as long as yawl like it, I will continue to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gone.

He did what she had asked and walked away, and even though she thought it would make things a little better, it hadn't. She stayed on the floor draping an arm over her eyes, casting herself into darkness as conflicting memories of the good times and the more recent bad played through her mind.

Thinking back on past memories became too much for her and she decided to bury it all away again and not dwell on the past. She stood up and took in the surroundings of her empty apartment and came to the realization that this was not where she belonged anymore.

Making a quick decision, she never gave it a second thought and started making some calls.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Work started out normal and boring like it usually did. Angela entered her office and started up her computer and took a sip of coffee before noticing the thick white envelop propped up on the Angelator. She opened it hesitantly and when she read the first few lines she felt like crying.

Cam's morning started off just the same and when she entered her office there was a formal piece of paper laid on her desk. It was simple, direct and to the point, and when she was done reading it she couldn't believe it to be true.

Hodgins waited for everyone on the platform to see what was on the agenda for the day. He watched as Cam came scurrying out of her office rushing towards him then looked over to see Angela doing the same as well.

" Where's the fire?"

"Is this true?" Both women asked at the same time.

"What does yours say?" Angela asked trying her best not to freak out.

Cam calmed herself and took a deep breath before reading.

"_I Dr. Temperance Brennan do herby formally resign my position as lead Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute effective immediately."_

Angela couldn't believe that her best friend would just up and leave like that.

"What does yours say Angela?" Hodgins whispered softly, trying to comfort her.

"Ah…She just left this note saying she needed a change and a fresh start.

'_Ange,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but after the fight with Booth last night it put things in perspective for me and made me realize that I need to get away. I don't know how long I will be gone, there are many governments around the world that have asked for my expertise, so for the next year or so I will be traveling and getting back to the part of Anthropology that I love. Take care of yourself and I will call you when I land._

_Love you always._

_Brennan._

_P.S. Do not under any circumstances tell Booth where I'm at. He no longer exist to me."_

"That must have been some fight for her to say that and leave like she did." Said Cam.

Hodgins looked over at Angela, he was worried about how this will affect her. When he heard a card being swiped to access the platform he saw a look of death in her eyes as she stared at Booth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she yelled.

Booth froze immediately at the glares he was receiving. "What? Bones and I got into a little fight last night and that's why I'm here… to apologize."

"Well you're a little late my friend… Brennan's gone. She resigned her position this morning and is no longer in state and possibly country."

"WHAT?" Booth asked disbelievingly.

"You heard him, she's gone. Whatever it is that came out of that fat, stupid FBI mouth of yours drove my best friend away, she's gone and didn't even say goodbye to me. She said that you don't exist to her anymore and as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist to me either." Angela seethed, before stomping off the platform.

Hodgins just looked at Booth as if he was sizing him up then took his leave as well following Angela into her office.

"What did you do Seeley?" Cam asked trying not to take sides.

"Nothing…I did nothing. We got into a fight after I told her she should take a vacation and clear her head and she totally blew up at me. Things got a little out of hand and she yelled at me and told me to leave. She said I was dead to her…" He whispered the last part with his face down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Well it must have been something more than that for her because she is gone and does not plan on returning for a long time. You weren't here to see her for those two weeks she thought you were dead. She tried to act like she was fine but we all new better, she was working all the time, forgetting to eat, and then refusing to eat when we all went out for meals. It killed her Seeley."

"I thought she knew for Christ sakes, why is everything suddenly my fault?"

"I don't know, and as much as I hate to say this, with no Anthropologist at my disposal I must cease all involvement with the FBI till I can find a replacement."

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can and I just did. I'm sorry Seeley but I have to worry about my people and my institute, the FBI will just have to go elsewhere for help."

"Fine…You know what? I don't need you or the squints, or anyone else in this nerd hive. Take your stupid badge and have a nice day because I am done with all of this." Booth yelled throwing his badge up in the air as he stalked off the platform and left the Jeffersonian.

Cam just looked on as Booth continued to rant and sighed helplessly when he left the premises. She was a smart woman; she knew things were never going to be the same around here again.

**I know it's short but I have an idea on how I'm going to continue this story, and I'm just trying to set everything up. Things are going to get a lot worse before possibly getting better and hopefully I can crank out some chapters when I'm at work these next three nights. Remember reviews are always nice!**


	3. Moving on

**For those of you who've asked why my story is rated M, I'm just preparing for the inevitable. I mean come on…have you read my stories? There's always some form of sex in there all the time. Unless your reading one of my Chuck Fic's. Anyway here we go with another quick chapter. I am heading off to bed and please don't lynch me after reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I am so glad you decided to join me after all" she sighed as he kissed down her neck.

"Well you looked like you could have used the company." He replied before grasping her breast.

"I bet I did, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you were right and I was wrong." She moaned as his fingertips teased her nipples.

"Well there is that." He said smiling arrogantly.

Temperance had enough of him speaking and silenced him with her lips. The kiss was hard and frantic taking him by surprises. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his cock to her opening he balked and pulled away.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked slightly confused.

"Nothing…I just think we're going to fast. Maybe we could slow it down a little, you know…take our time." He requested.

Brennan let out an irritated groan as she looked at the man before her. "Come on John, we've been working closely together for three months now. I know you want me all you have to do is take me. It's just sex."

"Maybe I want more than just sex Temperance. Look I really like you, we're interested in the same things, we have fun together, and I trust you. Why can't we start a real relationship together?"

"Because I'm not looking for a real relationship, I just want to get laid and if your not going to finish what you started and fuck me then get the hell out of my tent!" she hissed.

"What is wrong with you? You are not the person I thought you were."

"Well sorry to disappoint you John. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be left alone."

The man dressed quickly mumbling incoherent words and exited her tent. Once he was gone Brennan rolled over on her side grasped tightly to her pillow. For the past three months it's been the same story, she had visited about four different countries to identify remains. Each time finding a male companion in hopes to satisfy her urges but in the end she came on to strong and they bailed. John had been working with her the whole time, flirting and teasing, following her wherever she went, but in the end he turned out just like everyone else.

'_What is it with men these days? Can't they just fuck you and be on their way?"_ she thought.

Glancing down at her watch she saw it was nearly midnight, she picked up her satellite phone and dialed Angela's number. After letting it ring a few times it went to voicemail and Brennan left a message.

"Hey Ange it's me. It's after midnight her in England and I just closed up another find so if you get the chance give me a call or I will try you again before I head out of here. Talk to you later…bye."

She sighed as she ended the call. Angela was the only one she really kept in contact with after she left. After much groveling and apologizing for leaving the way she did Angela came around and started talking to her again. She often talked to Hodgins as well, telling him about the places she was working and occasionally asked how things were at the lab. She would never bring herself to say she missed it over there but it was always on her mind.

Putting the phone away in her pack, she snuggled back into her sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angela said bluntly as Cam lead her next interview for Lead Anthropologist through the lab.

"I'm here for Tempe's old job." The man replied.

"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" Cam asked.

"Yeah this is Brennan's ex Michael Stries, her old college professor turned jackass after the shit he pulled a few years ago."

Cam looked at Stries then back to Angela.

"Cam you can't hire this guy, he's a fraud."

"I'm sorry Angela but there is no one else with his level of qualifications and I've held off long enough on filling Dr. Brennan's position. She's not coming back."

"Then I quit. The only reason I stayed here to begin with was for Brennan and now that she's gone there is nothing keeping me here. I'm sorry Cam but I can't work with this asshole and this place isn't the same without Brennan…Find yourself another reconstruction artist."

With that Angela went to her office and collected her things.

"If she's out, so am I." came a voice behind Cam.

"Not you to Hodgins." Cam pleaded.

"Like Angela said…there is nothing keeping us here and we all know that this was just recreation for me. It's not like I was doing this for the money. I'm sorry but I'm out." He said pulling off his latex gloves and going to help Angela in her office.

"It's ok, I don't need them." Replied Michael.

Cam just glared at him and rolled her eyes. He really was a jackass.

Hodgins helped Angela take her things to her car and after it was all packed they leaned against it in an awkward silence.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know really, I kind of feel liberated and free like I use to in college when I didn't have a care in the world." She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Actually I was thinking about going and working in an art gallery in Dubai. I've never been and I heard it's really pretty there."

"It is, but you don't have to do that if you don't want to. You and I could pack a bag and do some traveling. Go out and see the parts of the world we've always wanted to…together. We don't have to worry about work."

Angela contemplated his proposal for a little bit before sighing. "Tell you what. I will go to Dubai for a while and see how things work out, and if I don't like it I will call you to come rescue me and whisk me away around the world."

Hodgins gave her a smile as he massaged her hand in his. "You are definitely one of a kind Angela Montenegro, and you've got yourself a deal. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and I can tell you all about Dubai and give you a proper farewell."

"You're on." She replied as she smiled and gave him a quick kiss before getting into her car and driving off. Hodgins sighed and watched as the last member of his family drove off to start a different life.

**A quick chapter to help move the story along. Next will be more Booth, we will see what he's been up to for the three months. Hope your enjoying this.**


	4. A bone for Booth

**I didn't think too many people liked angst, but I guess I was wrong! Thank you to all that have added this to your story alerts. I'm still testing the waters with this story and hope its going in an interesting direction for everyone. Anyways here is a Booth chapter, I know these are shorter than what I usually write but I just finished Thought Process and there is only so much writing I can do in one night at work!! As always enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Previously**

"_I thought she knew for Christ sakes, why is everything suddenly my fault?"_

"_I don't know, and as much as I hate to say this, with no Anthropologist at my disposal I must cease all involvement with the FBI till I can find a replacement."_

"_You can't do that." _

"_Oh yes I can and I just did. I'm sorry Seeley but I have to worry about my people and my institute, the FBI will just have to go elsewhere for help."_

"_Fine…You know what? I don't need you or the squints, or anyone else in this nerd hive. Take your stupid badge and have a nice day because I am done with all of this." Booth yelled throwing his badge up in the air as he stalked off the platform and left the Jeffersonian. _

_Cam just looked on as Booth continued to rant and sighed helplessly when he left the premises. She was a smart woman; she knew things were never going to be the same around here again._

___________________________________________________________________

Booth stormed out of the Jeffersonian and hauled ass over to the Hoover building. He was beyond livid when he walked into Sweets office and pulled him out by his collar.

"Agent Booth, as nice as it is to see you, do you think you could let me go?" the kid pleaded as the Agent dragged him through the building.

"Sweets...if you want to live to see your next birthday you better shut up right now before I throw you out the fucking window." Booth hissed.

Sweets took a hard swallow then yelped when Booth threw him into Cullen's office.

"What the hell is going on Agent Booth?"

"Sorry Sir, I just thought you would like to know that my partner just quit her job and has left the country, all because this little shit right here took it upon himself not to inform her that I was alive." he chide.

Cullen looked back and forth between the two. Clearly irate from the intrusion into his office and now hearing the news that his best homicide team was being split apart was about to give him a coronary.

"Let me get this straight. Dr. Brennan just up and left without telling anybody?"

"She and I got into a fight last night and she flat out told me that she felt betrayed and she couldn't trust me anymore." he explained.

"Wait, I approved your contact list, why wasn't she informed?"

"Ask Sweets Sir. He's the one that decided it was in my best interest not to tell her."

Cullen's head whipped around and stared down the young therapist.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Sir. I thought the less people that knew about the situation the better." Sweets pleaded.

"Well that is not your decision Sweets...its mine. I approved the minimal amount of people that had a right to know about Agent Booths situation. You are not in the position to decide what is best for my people. And now due to your incompetence my best team is no longer a TEAM!" he yelled.

Sweets look like someone just ran over his dog, being chewed out by the Deputy Director was not a pleasant feeling. He didn't want to say that he did not tell Dr. Brennan about Agent Booth was for his own personal experiment. He was sure he would get fired and more than likely shot by Booth.

"I don't believe that my actions alone were the only reason Dr. Brennan left. What were you fighting about?" Sweets asked trying to defuse the situation.

Booth fumed at the therapist for a moment before answering.

"I told her she might want to take a vacation to clear her head and deal with her feelings. It's been a rough year and she could use a break."

Sweets looked at Booth then to Cullen to see if it was safe to speak. When both men looked at the therapist he gave his opinion.

"I think you talking about Dr. Brennan dealing with her emotions might have triggered a form of break down. Dr. Brennan is not the type to openly admit her feelings and when something heavy...such as your death...all the wicked stressful stuff that has happened with her family. It could have caused her to have a mental break down. Did she become violent or forceful in any way?"

Booth thought a few minutes before speaking trying to choose his words carefully.

"We might have shouted and tussled a little bit before she kicked me out." he admitted.

"Sir I don't think this is anyone's fault. I think this was just an inevitable emotional breakdown of a woman that has so much hidden pain and betrayal in her life that it finally came through when the object of her grief at that time...meaning Agent Booth called her out to open up about it. And in that act she did the only thing she knew to do which is runaway and bury the pain."

Even after the long explanation, the words that came out of Sweets mouth actually made sense. Booth sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"So what now? Bones is gone to god knows where...she said I was dead to her. Cam has ceased all participation with the FBI till she can find a replacement. And I won't work with anyone other than Bones." Booth stated firmly.

Cullen just looked at Booth then sat at his desk.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything till next week but what the hell. I will be retiring at the end of this year and I have chosen you to take my place."

Booth stood there surprised at what he was hearing.

"Me?"

"If you want it? You are one of my best Agents Booth; I know you will do great things in this position. Take the rest of the day off and think about it, if Dr. Brennan left to start over I think you should to."

Booth didn't want to let go of Bones, but she let go of him a long time ago.

'_This must be how it really ends_,' he thought walking out of Cullen's office. Sweets tried to slip out but was called back.

"Dr. Sweets stay for a moment. I think we need to discuss your job description with the FBI."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Three months later.**

"So you and Angela both quit?" Booth asked Hodgins as they sipped on their beers at the bar.

"Yeah. After everything that's happened Angie just hated it there, and now the Stries is the lead Anthropologist she told Cam she was done."

"I don't blame her, that guy is an ass."

"Yeah well you're still an ass to Angela as well. She's lightened up a bit after talking to Dr. B, but I don't think things will ever be normal again."

Hodgins watched as Booth winced at the name of his former partner and friend. He knew Angela blamed him for Bones abrupt departure, he just wished there was a way to fix it.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I might teach for a while...see how that goes. I'm kinda holding out for Angela to realize that she still loves me and wants me to sweep her off her feet and take her around the world." he laughed.

"Well she's only been in Dubai for a week, she might get tired of the huge mall, water park, indoor snowboarding park, seven star hotels and..."

"Ok...ok I get the point. I know what's over there and yes it's amazing. I'm just hoping that she thinks being with me and what we have together is more amazing than an oasis in the sand."

"Well here's to hoping." he said tapping his bottle against Hodgins.

"To hoping"

"You both deserve to be happy." Booth said smacking Hodgins on the back.

"So do you man. How are things going as Deputy Director to be?"

"Ok...I guess. It's a desk job and lots of paper work. I really miss being out in the field with..." he stopped himself before he uttered her name.

Hodgins just looked on as the painful memory played across Booth's face for the millionth time.

"Well we all have to conform at some point. I plan on holding out till the bitter end." they both laughed.

"Oh and how are things with what's her name?"

"Amanda? She's great. We get along real well and we agree on almost everything but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. It just feels one sided you know. There's none of that heated passion, no challenge, no fighting just for the hell of it. She's not..."

"Brennan."

"What!? No that's not what I was going to say."

"But that's what you were thinking. Come on dude I've watched you two for four years, you can't tell me that you never thought about it."

Booth clinched his teeth and played with the label on his beer bottle.

"Could we talk about something else please."

Hodgins decided to take it easy on him, he could tell that Booth still had strong feelings for Brennan.

"Sure. How's Parker?"

Their conversation lasted for about another hour before they called it a night and headed home.

When Booth walked in to his apartment he was greeted by a perky blonde right when he opened the door.

"There you are, I missed you." she cooed before kissing him passionately.

"Wow...I should go out for beers more often." he replied and kissed her back.

Booth ran his hands along her sides then lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked back towards the bedroom and laid her down on the bed continuing their hot and heavy encounter.

"MMmm...Feel so good." Booth moaned.

"Fuck me Seeley." she gasped.

Booth kissed her hard on the lips then moved down her neck then stopping to take a nipple into his mouth. He heard a loud moan and felt her body arch into him. He sucked harder till he felt a hand grasp his erection though his pants.

"Oh God Bones!"

"What?"

"What...What?" Booth questioned when Amanda pulled away.

"Who the hell is Bones?"

"Nobody...she nobody. Come here."

"Wow, wow, wow...she? We are about to finally have sex after three months of waiting and you call me another girls name? I don't think so. Goodbye Seeley."

With that, the blonde gathered her things and left a confused as hell Booth on his bed. He shoved his face in the pillow and punched the mattress a few times before yelling into the pillow.

"DAMN YOU BONES!"

_____________________________________

Haha. If she ain't getting any neither will he. Well for right now they won't get any, I could change my mind and let them have a wild romp in the sack with a random person but I don't want yawl to crucify me so we will see. Reviews are always nice! :)


	5. Show me you care

**Ok so I have been threatened to be suffocated by an imaginary mouse cord if I have Booth and Bones sleep with random people, so I guess I will have to start working my way to where they will be the ones sleeping together and this is what I've come up with. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a freakin thing!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Six months had passed since Brennan left DC. She traveled around various parts of the world helping identify ancient remains landing her on the cover of Anthropologist weekly along with other people in the same field.

She looked happy in the picture, kneeling next to a set of remains that had some sort of historical relevance. She was skinnier then the last time he saw her and it looked like she hadn't been sleep well either.

Normally Anthropologist weekly was not on his subscription list but Angela _oh so nicely_ sent him this particular copy with a note attach to it saying at least this could make her happy.

_'Thanks Ange...really.'_

It wasn't like he had enough things in his life to worry about. He had spent months away from the field learning Cullen's job, only to have to turn it down when Parker became ill. Cullen fully understood and told Booth to take as much time as he needed.

Finding out his son had an irregular heart defect almost killed him. The doctors didn't know what to do, Rebecca was going crazy, and poor Parking was laid up in a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor. Booth never left his side and tried his best not to cry in front of his son as he laid in bed all vulnerable and week. He prayed for a miracle, he prayed for God to let him take the place of his son.

Hodgins would come by every so often to check on Booth and would sit and talk to Parker for a while making laugh and forget that he was in the hospital for a while. He overheard the doctors talking to Booth and Parkers mother informing them that they have tried everything and that no one around was specialized in the surgery he required. Hodgins heart sank when he saw how Booth handled the news. He said bye to Parker and took his leave, once he was out of the Hospital he pulled out his phone and made a call.

_______________________________________

"Bren, sweetie I'm so happy your here in Dubai. We have so much catching up to do." Angela beamed as she greeted her friend at the airport.

Angela had been trying to get her friend to come and visit her for months. She never pressed for an explanation of what happened back in DC, she just asked about the things going on in her life.

"I've missed you to Angela."

They made their way to Angela's downtown flat and settled in. The lights of Dubai illuminated the booming city, it felt nice to be around civilization again.

"So how are things at the gallery?"

"There great, I love it. I actually sold a few of my earlier pieces the other day and the hours are nice giving me time to work on my art."

"That's great, I know you've wanted to get back to painting, and with the work we did it never gave you much time."

Angela smiled as she handed her friend a cup of tea. Brennan took a sip and sighed.

"It's good to have a real cup of tea."

They both laughed as Angela went to check her messages.

_"Hey Ange, its Jack. Listen...I know you said Dr. B was visiting you for a few days and I hate to bring this up, but Parker is really sick. The doctors don't know what to do and no one in the area is qualified to give him the surgery. Can you ask Brennan if she knows anyone that could help, I don't care what it cost...I...I'm hurting Angela, seeing Booth then seeing Parker...Please...Please just ask her for me. I'll try back later."_

Angela couldn't help the tear that ran down her face. She never heard Jack sound that desperate before, this was serious and it didn't matter what happened between Bren and Booth this was different.

"Bren." She choked out between tears. When she turned to face her friend she almost sobbed. Brennan was sitting against the wall with her knees at her chest tears streaming down her face.

"Bren you have to help him, he's so young...Whatever happened between you and Booth has nothing to do with this. If you know someone please help him." she pleaded sitting next to her taking her hand and squeezing it tight.

Brennan rolled her eyes trying to make the tears stop falling.

"I can't do this anymore Angela. I tried running away from the pain but it won't go away. The day I left, Booth kept arguing with me about dealing with my emotions and it made remember all the bad things that have happened in my life and everything I would think of had him in it and he kept pushing and pushing and I don't know...I snapped. I yelled at him and said so many horrible things. We fought and I yelled at him more and told him he was nothing...that he was dead to me and I never wanted to see him again.

Tears and sobs overtook her as Angela ran a comforting hand up and down her back.

"He said _'fine consider him dead'_, and then he left."

"Oh sweetie...It was just a bad fight, things are always said and done that you don't really mean. In fights like that no one is right or wrong, it's just the only way some people can deal. You needed to let all that pain out and you chose a bad time to do it, you just took Booth by surprise and he didn't know what to do."

"He doesn't care about me anymore Angela. I've messed up everything."

'You haven't messed anything up sweetie. I'm sure he still cares about you very much. Never underestimate how much that man cares for you. Now you need to show him that you still care...by saving his son."

Brennan cleared a few tears away shook her head.

"Can I barrow your phone." she smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Twenty four hours later.**

Booth fell asleep next to Parker's bed. The week had been long...hell the year had been long, but he still prayed for better days. He was awakened by a crying Rebecca shaking his shoulder.

"What...what's wrong. Parker!"

"No, Parker's ok. He's going to be fine." she laughed out through falling tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a doctor on the way here from Germany that says he will do the surgery on Parker...He said he got a call from Dr. Brennan and said she would be internally grateful if he would help."

"Parker is going to be ok." Booth said with lifted spirits. _'Bones is helping save my son. Thank you God.'_

"He said he will be here in the morning. Dr. Hodgins is picking him up from the airport and not to worry about anything, Dr. Brennan is taking care of it all."

Booth was speechless...she cared. She cared about the health of his son. He swore to spend the rest of his life trying to make this up to her.

Booth kissed Parker on the forehead and hugged Rebecca before going outside to make a call. He didn't even wait to hear the voice on the other line when he heard someone answer.

"Hell-"

"Jack...I don't know what to say, Thank you. Tell Bones I love her and thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Your welcome." he heard the female voice on the other end of the line before it was disconnected.

"Bones!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who was on the phone?" Hodgins asked as he finished helping Angela bring in the rest of her bags.

"Booth."

"You talked to him?" Angela asked.

"No. I answered when I saw it was him but I never got a chance to speak. He said thank you and to tell Bones he loved her and thank you, thank you, thank you."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I said thank you and hung up." she said shyly.

"Brennan!"

"I didn't know what else to say."

"Well now he knows your back in DC and he will find you."

"I wasn't planning on hiding. I am a little nervous about seeing him but I can't runaway anymore."

"Good for you Bren you're taking your first few steps to recovery."

Brennan rolled her eyes and made her way to one of the many rooms in Hodgins mansion. She and Angela took the first flight out of Dubai after making arrangements with Dr. Walker, a friend from her college days that was more than happy to help.

She wasn't lying when she said that she was nervous about seeing Booth again. She hoped that Angela was right and that he still cared for her. Even though she was gone for over six months and hated him, she still cared for him deeply.

When sleep finally overtook her, she slipped into a pleasant slumber thinking of the future.

**Ok normally I try to leave Parker out of any bad situations but I thought it would be a good way to bring them back together. All-n-all I think the story might make a turn for the fluffy side but you never know!! Thanks for reading, I am off to bed. Hopefully no one strangles me with a mouse cord! **_**Cough…jaz-lil-bai…**_


	6. Try

**Ok I was not killed by my wireless computer mouse last night and was able to write this out as well as the other chapter for Thought Process. I'm tired and about to go to bed but I just wanted to get this out so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer" I own nothing!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning arrived a little bit too quickly for Angela. She woke up in a large bed in a large familiar yet not quite remember able room. She looked around trying to gather her bearings then was startled when her best friend came bursting through the door.

"Get up its seven! We're picking up Dr. Walker from the airport in an hour then taking him to the hospital." Brennan spat without taking a breath.

She bustled around the room throwing some clothes at Ange, earning her a glare when she didn't move from the bed.

"What time did you get up this morning?"

"Four thirty...why?"

"Bren we didn't arrive here until one, you could have slept a little bit longer."

"I couldn't. I have too much on my mind. We have to pick up John from the airport, get him to the hospital, and get through Parkers surgery...there will be time to sleep later right now I can't...."

"Bren...sweetie, slow down and take a breath. We will be there on time to pick up your friend. Parkers surgery will go fine and everything will be ok."

Brennan sighed and sat down at the end of the bed.

"How can you be so calm when all this chaos is going on?"

"Because I am a friend. I am here for support and help out through the best and toughest of times."

Brennan smiled and reached over to hug Angela.

"I have missed you so."

Angela half laughed then looked at her friend.

"Better?"

"For the moment."

"Well I'm here when the moment ends."

"Thanks Angela."

They were silent for a moment before Angela had to ask.

"So your doctor friends name is John Walker...Like in Johnny Walker? I bet he had a fun childhood."

Both women busted out laughing then Angela kicked Brennan out of her room so she could get ready.

________________________________________

Ten o'clock rolled around and Booth was pacing the hallway constantly looking down at his watch.

"Would you sit down and stop being so fidgety. I'm already on pins and needles as it is and your making it worse." Rebecca chides.

"Sorry. But Parker's surgery is in ten minutes and the doctor ain't even here yet. The stupid nurses won't let me go back there to see my son. He must be so scared, he's never had to do anything like this. What if he wants one of us and doesn't know where to find us?"

"SEELEY STOP IT!!" Rebecca shouted.

"You are a good father and have good reason to be concerned but for right now...SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up I-"

"Excuse me, sorry I'm late the plane was delayed at the gate. I'm Dr. John Walker, a friend of Temperance's. She had your son's medical records and a copy of his x-rays faxed to me last night so I would have them to review on the plane."

"How did she-"

"Don't question it Seeley. Just be thankful."

"Oh I am. I am very thankful. It's just she never ceases to amaze me." Both grinned.

"Dr. Walker are you sure you don't want to rest a while. I know it's a long trip from Germany to here."

"No thanks I'm fine. I slept on the plane and I'm in top form to make your little boy better...so lets do this." he said clapping his hands together.

He was led away from the now more confident parents by a resident doctor and directed towards surgery.

They both turned back to the lounge and saw a happy looking Hodgins and Angela. They both smiled at the parents and came forward to give them a hug.

"Jack...I can tell you how thankful we are." Rebecca said as she hugged him tightly.

Angela gave Booth a tentative hug and was about to pull away before Booth held her in a vice like grip.

"Thank you for being here Angela." he whispered.

She smiled and turned towards Hodgins.

"Don't thank us. Thank that one right there. She's the one that made all this possible." Hodgins informed them pointing down the hallway to a nervous looking Brennan.

Rebecca moved past everyone and hugged her tight.

"I don't know what else to say except thank you." the woman cried.

Moments like this were not Temperance's strong point. She'd shy away from public displays of affection and high emotions but that's why she was here...to work on it.

"Your welcome." she said softly before returning the hug

"Rebecca...how about we go get some lunch at the cafeteria? Its going to be a while before Parker comes out." asked Hodgins.

She looked at Booth and saw that his eyes had not left those of his former partner, and Brennan's were locked on his just the same.

"I think that's a good idea you guys. Besides I think these two need some privacy." Rebecca said with a smile and walked away with Angela and Hodgins.

Once out of sight Brennan moved a step closer to Booth. His eyes widened with her movement and his breathing became labored. He knew this would happen, them running into each other but he expected to feel relieved and thankful, but all he felt was the anger and pain he felt that night in her apartment.

She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out. Booth tried but ended up with the same result.

_'Awkward...party of two."_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and sighed breaking the tension filled stare and calming her nerves a little in hopes of composing herself. When she opened them Booth was mere inches away, her breath left her body and then she was suddenly jerked into an empty hospital room.

She head the door slam closed then felt her body being pinned against it.

"You...You did all this to help Parker?" he asked, his voice horsed and ragged.

"Yes I did all this for Parker...and you. I would do anything for you Booth."

"You abandoned me! You just took off without so much as a goodbye."

"You walked out on me." she reminded him.

Booth was angry and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"We had a fight Temperance; people have fights and walk away to cool down. They don't just run off and leave everything they care about behind. I went to the Jeffersonian that morning to apologize and it felt like my heart was ripped out when I was informed that you had quit and left the country. That's when I realized you were being serious about me being dead to you, so why come back now Temperance...why comeback to help someone that doesn't exist?" he hissed in her ear.

His breath was hot against the side of her face and she could feel his lips brushing her cheek and ear when he spoke. He didn't look at her and she didn't want to look at him because if she did she would lose it and turn into a giant ball of tears. He was still mad and he had every right to be, she pushed him one to many times till he finally walked away. Now it was her time to beg for forgiveness.

"Because I'm still in love with the ghost of you." she sobbed.

_'Still?'_

He was not expecting that. He was expecting something like an _'I missed you'_, _'I'm only here to help Parker_.' but I love you...and still was not in the list of options.

His anger subsided when she leaned her head forward onto his shoulder and cried.

_'This is a little different.'_

"Ssshhh Bones. It's ok. It will be ok." he whispered now.

"No it won't. You still hate me and I thought if I helped out Parker you would see it as a sign of how much I care and how there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you and your family."

"Don't say that. I don't hate you. I am grateful for what your doing, it means the world to me." he said wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

She returned it happily holding on to him tightly as if he were going to slip right through her fingers. She clutched the back of his head and shoulders as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Booth."

"So am I Bones."

They held each other for a little while longer before finally breaking apart and looking at the other.

"I missed you. Please don't ever do anything like that again without talking to me first."

"I won't. I'm tired of running, I'm going to try and do what you said and work on dealing and handling all my emotions."

"That's great Bones." he said while kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair.

"I was thinking maybe after Parker recovers you and I can sit down and have a talk. Like I said I'm going to try to deal with all my past pains but I'm going to need help and I want to start off with why I left and why I blew up at you."

"Yeah...that sounds fine. I am always here for you...always, don't ever question that. Even if I died I would still be here haunting your ass so you are never going to get rid of me Temperance Brennan." He smiled.

Once she saw that smile her heart ached. How she had missed that smile. She lifted her hand and ran it along his chin.

"I have missed that smile of yours." she confessed.

Booth smiled and touched his forehead to hers kissing her fingertips as they passed.

"Bones."

"Yeah."

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Promise."

Booth accepted her answer and brought his lips down to softly brush them against hers. Their eyes closed at the contact and as Booth pulled away to see her reaction he was happy to see her lips reaching out for more.

"When this is over we'll talk... About everything."

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and saw the truth and the promise in his eyes. She nodded her head and let him pull her away from the door. When they walked out they were surprised to see everyone had returned from lunch and were sitting in the waiting room.

"Well they look ok" Angela said.

"And they didn't kill each other...and there are no apparent bumps and busies. So does this mean your ok?"

Booth looked over at Bones and smiled, she returned the smile and took Booths hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze.

"We'll be just fine Ange."

Jack and Rebecca smiled but Angela studied them a little closer. Things were ok right now but when the real in-depth conversations begin things are going to get heated.

**Short, quick, to the point. I hope you enjoyed their reunion. Like I said in the story things are ok now but when it comes time to start talking, words and conversations may get carried away and build some more conflict, but maybe they choose a different way with dealing with that conflict other than running away. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Authors Note

Hello my loyal readers. I just wanted to let you know that I am taking a break for a little bit.

Friday evening my Aunt who had been battling Breast Cancer for many years passed away. She had been having her good days and bad, and Friday started off a good day but quickly changed by the afternoon and by the evening she was in a better place.

My Uncle is having a hard time with this and my family as well as her's have been trying our best to comfort him. My baby cousin who is only 5 doesn't really grasp the concept just yet but we all tell him that mommy is in a better place and isn't in anymore pain.

My Aunt was diagnosed with Cancer a few years ago. Her mother died of cancer when she was 5 (a weird coincidence.) Her eldest sister had breast cancer but has been in recovery for a long time, and the middle sister has had many test done and thankfully has not had any signs of cancer.

So from me to all the woman out there who read my stories, even to the men tell your wives. Hell there are cancers out there that are just as harmful to you to. Get tested, it won't hurt just to know because you never know it could be possible and the earlier its detected the better the chance you have to get it treated and out of your body. My Aunt was only 40 years old, she was in her early thirties when she was diagnosed so don't think just because your young makes you any less susceptible. GET TESTED AND FIND OUT!!


	8. Forgive

**Ok, first off I would like to thank everyone for their prayers and best wishes. I thought it would take me longer before I started writing again but as soon as I started it just flowed right on out.**

**Now for the story, the whole reason I started this particular story was to see if I can write angst and with your reviews and comments from the first few chapters I would say I can, but I am changing my ways and going for the happy, fluffy, very little angst type story. I think with all that has happened lately I don't need any more angst. So with that said I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and unfortunately my tax return was not enough to buy it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hours had passed since Parker went into surgery; everyone was sitting out in the waiting room lost in their own thoughts waiting for the suspense to end. Rebecca and her boyfriend sat together in the corner awaiting any news on Parker. Hodgins had left to go get some real food for everyone, the hospital cafeteria was not the tastiest choice for food.

That left Angela sitting in a chair located in the middle of the lounge staring at her friend who was laying across two chairs with her head in Booth's lap asleep. She watched as Booth ran his fingers mindlessly through her hair and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"She looks exhausted." Booth said aloud knowing Angela was watching him.

"Yeah well you know Bren…work, work, work."

Booth grunted and laughed. That was his Bones never gives up even when her body is fatigued.

"Well now that she's home maybe she will take it easy for a little while?"

"I highly doubt that, she has to be doing something. I don't think she will go back to the Jeffersonian with Stries there. Maybe she can teach?"

"I don't really care what she does just as long as she's home here with me." He said softly.

Angela smiled at that. She knew Booth cared for her deeply and that it really wasn't his fault that Brennan left. He was just there and was easy to lay the blame on. Jack would tell her how miserable and lonely he was after everyone left. He said all he did was work till late hours of the night, go home to sleep then be right back at it the next day.

It sounded all too familiar in regards to her best friend and just like Brennan, Booth was hiding and denying his feelings, but looking at him now he seemed at ease.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for Bren leaving. That was wrong and you know me… I jump to conclusions before knowing all the facts and I'm rambling now…I hope you can forgive me." She said softly.

"You had good reason to blame me Angela, we all kind of screwed up but now we are all here to fix it and move on." Booth replied giving her one of his charming smiles.

A few minutes later Hodgins showed up with a few bags of take out awakening Bones from her nap.

"MMmm that smells good." She said with a yawn.

Booth chuckled and moved a few loose pieces of hair out of her face. Temperance smiled back and leaned into his touch when his palm brushed across her cheek. Her eyes shined brightly into his and he swore he could feel his heart melt. He closed his eyes and sighed contently as she rose up and accepted their food from Hodgins.

Nearly twenty minutes later Dr. Walker returned to the lounge and informed everyone that Parkers surgery was a success and that he would be brought to his room shortly. Temperance stood and gave her friend a hug and thanked him again for helping, Booth was right behind her shaking the doctor's hand also thanking him for all that he has done. After a few hugs and smiles everyone settled back down and waited for Parker to return to his room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days had passed and Parker was doing much better, his heart was recovering from surgery nicely and the doctors said he could return home later on in the day. With that good news Rebecca went home to straighten things up get everything ready for his return, while Booth and Brennan stayed with Parker till she returned.

Temperance rarely left Booth's side during Parkers recovery process; she wanted to be there for him as well as Parker. She knew that she and Booth had a lot to sort out but that would come later, now was time for his son.

While Parker laid in bed resting Booth went down to pickup Parker's prescriptions that he would be needing for the next several weeks. Temperance sat by his side just incase he woke up and wouldn't feel scared. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed quietly reading a book.

"Bones?"

Temperance's head shot up to see the small boy slowly waking up and taking in her presence.

"Hey Parker. How are you feeling?" she whispered as she stood closer to his bed.

"Ok…where's dad?"

"He will be right back. He went to get your medication so you can get all better."

Parker shook his head telling her that he understood then locked eyes with her giving Temperance a slightly discomforting feeling.

"He missed you…Daddy. He was sad when you left and even though he told me everything was ok, I could tell that he was lonely and sad. I tried to make him happier but I don't think it worked."

Brennan felt her heart drop, how could she have screwed everything up so much. She truly hurt the people she cared about and like a chain reaction it has affected everyone close to them. Tears threatened to fall as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Parker. I didn't mean to make your daddy sad…I just have a very hard time dealing with things and I said a lot of mean things to him and thought it would be best if I left." She confessed to the little boy. She laughed at herself inside her head; it was easier talking to Booth son than it was any adult she knew.

"Don't leave like that again Bones…Please...Promise that you won't leave daddy again." The boy pleaded.

Temperance couldn't help it that time, the tears started to roll down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"I promise Parker that I will not leave again. I made a very big mistake by leaving and I have come back to fix it." She assured him.

Parker smiled at her promise, obviously inheriting his father's charm. "Good…and don't worry Dr. Bones everyone makes mistakes."

Temperance laughed and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you're only nine?"

They both started laughing and were both oblivious to the fact that Booth was standing in the doorway hearing the whole conversation.

"What are you two laughing about?" he said walking into the room and sitting next to Parker on the bed.

Brennan wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned away from Booth, after making sure her face was clear she spoke.

"Parker and I were just talking. I think he is a little mini Sweets." She laughed.

Booth groaned at the thought of his son becoming a shrink…or even worse anything like Lance Sweets.

"That is in no way funny Bones." He huffed.

Parker surprised them by bursting into laughter.

"What?" asked Booth trying not to laugh himself.

"You said funny Bones…like funny bone." The kid laughed some.

Booth started laughing at his son's ability to make things funny. He reached down and started tickling his sides and the boy thrashed about the bed squealing and laughing. Bones watched the father and son moment and couldn't help but smile, they were both happy and in a way that made her happy as well. She made a promise to herself to do that more often.

When Rebecca arrived and they filled out the release papers Booth told his son that he would be by everyday to visit him. Giving him and Rebecca a hug he watched them drive away and turned to Bones.

"So?"

"So…"

Finally the estrange awkwardness set in and with no Parker to off set the impending conversation they both tried really hard to think of something to shy away from it.

"Hungry?" Booth asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Sure. Can we go to Sid's? I want to say hi."

"We can do that."

Conversation completely avoided at the moment, they got into his SUV and drove to Wong Foo's.

**Just a short chapter to help get me back in the rythem of things, I am already working on the next chapter and you all know me. A good argument always leads to other good things!! :)**


	9. Forward

**Thanks for the awesome feedback. Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own...wish I did.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't take long to get from the hospital to Wong Foo's which was a good thing considering that neither of the cars occupants could think of anything to say.

Brennan smiled as she entered the familiar atmosphere then chuckled when Sid appeared out of nowhere to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Dr. Brennan. I see you brought trouble along with you." he smirked and turned to Booth.

'How's Parker doing?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"He's doing alright thanks to this one right her." he glanced at Brennan and pulled her next to him. "She's saved the day... again."

"Dr. Walker saved the day Booth, I just helped the process along." she said modestly.

Booth leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't care what you say Bones, you saved him...you saved me."

The sincerity in his voice and the proximity of his body made her shiver. Booth felt her body shudder and stepped away. They shared a long moment where so many things were said between their eyes and not their mouths before they were interrupted when Sid cleared his throat.

"Your dinner." he said shooting Booth an apologetic smile.

They ate in silence occasionally stealing glanced at one another before returning to their food.

"I heard what you said to Parker." he said quietly. "Did you mean it?"

Temperance turned and saw Booth's eyes filled with hope, she knew that she had to take the first step and try to fix things.

"I meant it. I tried to run away and bury the past just like I always did, but there was always something there that kept gnawing away at my defenses."

"Oh yeah...what was that?"

"You." she said softly.

"Everywhere I went, everything I did. It just felt empty and meaningless compared to what we did."

Brennan was beginning to struggle with what she was trying to say so Booth reached over and intertwined their finger together giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You are not the only one who screwed up Bones. God...I went through all the times I had seriously fucked things up for us and realized that I was surprised you didn't leave me sooner." he admitted.

Brennan felt the familiar sting in her eyes as tears stared welling up.

"You did not do anything to drive me away Booth. It was me and my inability to deal with my emotions, that's why I came back to deal with them and make things right between us again."

Booth looked at her then looked at there hands and smiled.

"I'm glad your back Bones, we will fix this. I am never letting you out of my life again." he swore.

"Well that's a good thing because I plan on being in it for a long, long time." she said with a shy smile.

Booth's ears perked up and he smiled back at her.

"You know Bones...we are technically not partners in the working capacity anymore."

She smiled knowing what he was thinking but wanted to hear him say it.

"Technically your right...so?"

"So I think I have a few ideas in mind that I have wanted to do for a long time."

Brennan blushed slightly. "I might just have a few of my own as well. But don't you think we need to work on talking and dealing with other issues first?"

Booth sighed and she could tell that he was a little disappointed.

"Your right. Fix first, play later.' he said before finishing off his beer.

"I like play time." she replied with a devilish grin.

Booth cleared his throat and stood up next to her saying that he would be right back.

Temperance watched as he made his way over to the restroom before turning back to her food and nearly falling out of her chair.

"What the...can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I just noticed that your here with Seeley Booth, and just a word to the wise he's taken."

"I beg your pardon? Taken by whom?"

"He and I use to date, and I always thought that he was just shy when things were about to get intimate, but one time when I really thought we were going to finally seal the deal he called me another woman's name."

Brennan raised an eyebrow at the information she was receiving from this stranger.

"Oh really and who's name did he say?"

"It wasn't really a name... I think it was more a nickname, but Bones? I asked who the hell was Bones and he said she was nobody and I could tell that he was lying so I left."

Brennan was shocked. Booth called out her name in a moment of intimacy with another woman?

"Well I just thought you should know before you invest anything further in your relationship with him."

"Thank you for the information."

With that Booth's ex stood and walked towards the door passing Booth on her way out.

"I don't think you'll be stringing that one along either Seeley." she remarked snootily.

"What did you say to her Amanda?" he growled.

"Oh nothing, just that you have an act for call out other woman's names at inappropriate times."

To say Booth was mad would have been an understatement. He glared at his ex girlfriend regretting the day he had ever met her and asked her to dinner. He just got on Temperance's good side, he knew that whatever Amanda might have told her probably made her put up some emotional barriers that would not help things when they finally talked.

He felt something brush up against his side then saw the person he was just thinking about wrap her arms around him and smile.

"Booth...aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked with a playful tone.

Booth was awestruck; he didn't know what to do, never had Brennan ever done anything like this.

Temperance laughed at him as he gawked and turned back to the woman she was just speaking to.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name back there. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan." she said politely.

"The author? Wow Seeley...I see your trying to step up in the world." the woman replied rudely.

Brennan laughed sarcastically, looking to her former partner and seeing the depression on his face. She turned back to the woman and decided that fun time was over and this conversation needed to come to an end.

"Please do not speak to my partner like that." she snide.

"Booth doesn't need to step up in the world as you not so nicely put it. He has the entire world in the palm of his hand. He is an excellent father, partner and friend...and by the way I AM BONES! And I'm sorry that your sexual advances weren't good enough on him to make him forget who he truly belongs with."

Silence filled the tiny restaurant as all eyes where on the people standing by the door.

Amanda stood there dumbfounded and a little uneasy as Brennan stared her down daring her to say something.

Booth on the other hand didn't know if he should just simply thank her or throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

Again making the decision for him Bones turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let's go Booth. The checks already been taken care of and we have six months to make up for." she whispered sensually in his ear, loud enough for Amanda to hear.

Booth smiled wickedly, still unable to tell what the hell had gotten into her. Was she being serious or just playing? Either way he decided to go for it.

He looked at Temperance and pulled some looses strands of hair behind her ear. He was looking for any sign of awkwardness and when he found none he lowered his head and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Brennan fully reciprocated the kiss and pulled Booth's head down further to deepen the kiss and slide her tongue inside his mouth. Booth opened his mouth happily accepting her tongue as it came in to play with his.

When they broke apart they both smiled at each other and turned to see that Amanda was no longer standing there.

"She's gone...what a pity I kind of liked her." Brennan said sarcastically while Booth pulled her out of Wong Foo's.

Before she knew what was going on Brennan found herself pressed against Booth's SUV.

"What the hell was that in there?" Booth asked breathlessly as he pressed his body against hers.

"A very good reenactment of _'Don't fuck with my Partner.'_

Booth growled and pressed more firmly against her. Temperance could feel his erection between her thighs.

"Wow Booth... Do you like it when I say dirty words?" she whispered.

Booth didn't reply he could barely breathe properly trying to maintain control. Brennan was aware of his battle when she saw his hand clinch into a fist.

"Amanda was very pretty Booth. To bad she wasn't good enough to have my firm ass, or supple breast...or insatiable urge to have you inside me..."

Booth lost it, his mouth was on hers silencing anymore of her teasing. Brennan moaned into his mouth and slid her leg up to rest on his hip. He groaned and clasped his hand to her leg grinding his hard on against her center, growling in anger that they were being separated by their clothing.

Reluctantly he pulled away and took a few steps back. Bones looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fix first, fuck later." he huffed.

Brennan groaned and climbed into the SUV. Booth took a couple of deep breaths before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Couldn't we just play for a little while? I think we made some very productive steps forward and it deserves a reward."

"You mean like an incentive plan? For every time we make progress and a positive step forward we can fool around a little?"

"Yes!"

"Bones I don't know..."

"Do you really think we will be able to control ourselves for however long this might take? And in the end the ultimate goal is us being fully honest and open with each other and the prize...(she reached over and massaged his thigh minding not to touch his erection.) will be mind-blowing."

Booth blew out a long breath while Bones continued to massage his thigh, only now her fingertips were pushing against his erection and he wanted to cry.

"So...so what incentives were you thinking about doing tonight seeing as we made a good step?"

She pretended to think for a moment before resting her hand over his cock and squeezing.

"HOLY FUCK BONES!" he yelled as the car swerved back and forth in the road.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry...I will just wait till we get to your apartment to show you properly."

Booth took a few quick breaths before looking back at the road. Bones could tell her little shenanigans had affected him.

"Booth." she said so quietly she didn't think he heard her.

"Yeah Bones."

"I couldn't do it either." she confessed

Booth looked at her confused, not really knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"I couldn't be with another man. There were...opportunities but the thought of being intimate with them just wasn't good enough so I took away the romance and it never went anywhere. I didn't really want them ...I wanted to be with you."

Booths jaw clinched and his hand on the steering wheel was clinched so tight his knuckles were white. Brennan was a little nervous about admitting that.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked tentatively.

"No Bones...God no. I just...I want to lock you away in my apartment and have my way with you."

"I wouldn't protest."

"Fix first remember...try out the incentive plan."

"Maybe a good long rump in the sack is just what we need to start off our plan?

"Rump in the sack? That's a nice way to put it."

"Well I was going to say fuckfest but decided against it." she teased.

"God you're asking for it." he warned.

"Yes I am."

"Well then...let's get to fix-n!"

**So??? Making better progress towards the fluffy side? And I had to have Brennan come to Booth's rescue and show off in front of his ex. Well I am going to bed so I can get up for work in a few hours and write another chapter. **


	10. Talk

**Ok I know I said no more angst but the way this story is it has to have a little. This chapter deals more with Booth than it does Brennan and since this is pre season four, something's are slightly different so don't get your panties in a twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a freakin thing.**

---------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the ride to the Wong Fu's the silence in the car was a welcomed silence. Any sound, noise, vibration or uneven breath would be enough to make Booth pull over and ravage Brennan in the back seat.

He stole a glance at her once and she smiled wickedly keeping her gaze straight ahead patiently awaiting to arrive at Booth's apartment to turn things more...physical!

Pulling into his assigned parking space and shutting off the SUV they both sat there for a second looking out the windshield. Brennan played with her hands in her lap waiting for Booth to take the lead so she wouldn't push to strongly.

Booth closed his eyes and exhaled deeply letting the calming silence of the moment fill his head.

Two seconds later he found himself with one hand on her hip turning her to him and the other buried in her hair. His mouth ravishing hers, sucking and nipping furiously at the soft flesh.

Her moans fueled his desire as he moved to her neck, not caring that he was probably leaving marks.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, urging him to continue his ministrations. They both sat in awkward positions, Booth was stretched out across the front of the SUV while Brennan was about to be pulled out of her seat and into the back.

When Booth's hand moved from her hip to cup her breast she moaned in appreciation as he firmly squeezed and groped her body.

Her fingers glided through his hair before taking hold and pulling it roughly making it known she wanted his lips back on hers. Booth growled and attacked her lips again with just as much fever and intensity as before.

When Bones went to explore with her hands she opened her eyes and came to a halt. Booth felt her stiffen and noticed that she stopped participating. He backed away slowly and just far enough to look at her face, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were locked on something on the drivers side.

Booth turned his head slowly and nearly jumped out his seat when he saw a face pressed against his driver side window.

"JARED!?!? What the fuck are you doing?" Booth yelled.

The man outside the SUV became agitated and distraught, tears filled his eyes and his breathing became erratic.

"You told me Parker was in trouble...You told me that things were bad here so I came."

"Are you drunk?" Booth questioned staying where he was shielding Brennan on the other side of the car.

"What do you think?" he laughed and stumbled backwards a little bit.

Booth let out a disappointed sigh and sat up and exited the vehicle.

"Jared...I called you four times. I left you messages about Parker going into surgery and going to be ok."

"OH...is that why this stupid thing keeps making all them noises."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, Booth noticed he had a few missed calls and several voice messages.

"Yes Jared." Booth exasperated.

Jared laughed and stumbled a bit more then focused his attention on Temperance.

"Who is she big brother? She's pretty...and by the way you two were going at it in there she probably a really good lay."

Brennan's eyes shot daggers at the man that had just clearly interrupted her evening and insulted her. She didn't look like that for long when all of a sudden Booth's fist connected with his brothers face knocking him out cold.

"Booth!"

"Awe Bones don't start please. He is my brother and he knows better that to talk to a woman like that."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you defending my honor every time a man makes a crude comment." she chide.

"No you don't, but this is my little brother and I will not have him talking and acting like this. End of discussion!" he rebutted.

Brennan could tell by the sound of his voice that he issue was dead and not to be revived. Without another word she climbed out of the car and came around to help Booth pick up his brother and pull him into the apartment.

Once inside Booth led him over to the couch and not so nicely dropped him on it. A low groan was heard from Jared before he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball on the couch. Booth sighed and draped a blanket over his brother then made his way towards the kitchen. After drinking a few glasses of water he turned and found that Brennan was gone.

He looked back in the living room...nothing. He ran to the window to see if she walked back outside...nothing. He was about to go nuts till he heard the faint sound of a door shutting at the back of his apartment.

He quietly made his way towards his bedroom and what he saw when he entered almost knocked the wind from him.

Temperance had changed out of her clothes and into one of his large t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She had her back to him and was folding her clothes and placing them in a chair next to the bed. She turned around suddenly and was startled to see Booth there watching her.

"So you just let yourself into my bedroom and raid my t-shirts and underwear? Please make yourself comfortable Bones." he teased and smiled.

Brennan returned the smile and blushed slightly as she watched him gaze upon her.

"I hope you don't mind...it's been a long day and I thought maybe we could lay down, get comfortable and talk a bit more? Since the other option seems to be out of the question now, maybe you could tell me about Jared?"

Booth sighed and ran his hands down his face. "It's a long story Bones."

Temperance smiled and climbed onto the bed. "I've got time. I don't know about you but I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

Booth took in the picture of Bones laid out on his bed making herself comfortable like it was the most natural thing in the world. He slowly closed the door to his bedroom and walked over to his side of the bed.

Temperance watched as he started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off and stepping out of his shoes. His eyes were focused on her and hers were focused on the broad expansions of his chest and arms, then she was acutely aware that his hands had moved to undo his belt and pants.

Once those were discarded along with his socks he climbed on the bed next to her. She was on her side facing him and as he looked at her he reached out and pushed her onto her back.

"Booth?"

Before she could say anything else Booth was right up against her and had his arm wrapped around her waist while the other slide beneath her, his face nestled between her neck and breasts.

He sighed contently as his chin brushed against her breasts.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked while trying not to laugh.

"You said get comfortable...well I certainly am." he replied holding onto her tightly.

Temperance just laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Booth moaned in response and burrowed deeper into their embrace.

"Tell me about your brother." she whispered.

"Its hard." he confessed.

"Well let's start out slow...baby steps, and go from there. Remember no more hiding." she whispered then sighed, continuing to run her fingers through his hair while the other hand lightly ran up and down the arm he had draped over her stomach.

The moment was intimate and surreal, they both wished for more like them in the future. Booth sighed again before speaking.

"My dad drank." he said quietly. Brennan slowed the strokes in his hair and listened carefully.

"My mom always said that he wasn't the same man he was before he left for war. He flew fighter jets in Vietnam and he's seen some awful things just as I have..."

"When he came home he developed post traumatic stress syndrome, the only thing he found that would take the sting of life away was a liquor bottle..."

He squeezed Brennan tightly again, taking in a deep breath and found himself calm as her sent enveloped his senses.

"He worked as a barber for many years and after Jared and I were born the stresses of life became too much for him and he started taking his anger out on us..."

"He hit you?" she asked disbelievingly.

Booth nodded and pulled his hand up to her stomach, mindlessly drawing small patterns against her skin.

"Me mostly. I was the oldest and tried to keep the attention away from Jared and Mom so I let him hit me instead. Most of the time it would be his fist or a leather belt. He beat me so bad one time I was out of school for a week."

Tears sprang into his eyes at the memory of his fathers abuse. Temperance could feel the dampness in her shirt.

"After I graduated I joined the Army to get away...After I shipped out I heard stories that dad and Jared would constantly fight then Jared started drinking and messing up. He got into trouble with the police and was sentenced to either serve time in jail or join the military. He had just gotten his degree so he decided to go into the Navy as an officer and he often finds himself in trouble after drinking too much and I bale him out."

"I have helped him out so many times that when he continues to do it he just expects that I will be there to make it all go away. I should have put my foot down a long time ago, he needs to changes his ways because I will not baby him anymore." he finished with a determined tone.

"He's your brother and he needs help. You never turned down anyone who's needed help and I know you won't start with your brother... And I'm not saying that you need to baby him to help, but give him an ultimatum or something...something that will show him that you won't bale him out next time and he will have to face the consequences no matter how harsh they are."

Booth nodded and closed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Brennan turned and looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table.

"Almost four a.m..." she replied.

Booth chuckled. "I have been talking for almost three hours...I'm surprised you're still awake."

"You always have my full attention when you're speaking to me." she informed him.

"Thank you for listening Bones."

"I only did it to gain more points for our incentive plan."

They both laughed and Booth raised his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Lets get some sleep Bones...We can deal with incentive later."

"Ok." she replied, and then turned in his arms so her back was to him and they snuggled together. They both let out a relaxing sigh and drifted off to sleep. Baby steps was having a very good effect on their communication and Brennan was right...no more hiding.

**A little openness and emotion from Booth, I think it was a good step for them. As for the back story I remember in a few episodes...I forget if it was season one or two but Booth said his father flew planes in the war, then somewhere else I believe I heard him say his dad worked as a barber so that's how I tied all that together. As for Jared...I thought he was an ass in first episode but he redeemed himself in the last episode so I might make him a good guy!**


	11. Next

**I take it most of you want some progress on this incentive plan that I have been writing about...well its nice to be the writer because I can write about it whatever I want!!! hahahahahhah!!! J/k.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bones.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't long after they both fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms, when Brennan woke up and shielded her eyes from the intruding sunlight. She lifted her head and glanced at Booth's alarm clock which read ten thirty five; she groaned and dropped her head back down on the pillow. It shot back up again when she realized her snuggle buddy was not snuggling with her or even in the.

She got out of bed and tip toed over to the bathroom door where she heard the shower running.

_'Perfect'_ she thought. _'Booth naked in the shower!!!'_

She smiled widely before creeping quietly inside the steam filled room. She could barely see his figure through the shower curtain.

_'This could go one or two ways'_ she thought again. _'One I could sneak up behind him and let my hands move along his tightened abs and move up to his pecks or even down to his.... Or two I could pull the curtain back and surprise him, then jump him... I think I like number two better!_'

With that she stripped down to her birthday suit and took the last few steps over to the shower. Carefully grabbing the curtain so he wouldn't notice, she drew her arm back and swung the curtain wide open.

"HA!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"OH MY GOD!!" Brennan snatched the curtain and pulled it back in place. She was mortified to say the least; she backed away stammering, finding a towel and wrapping it around her.

The shower shut off and the curtain flew open again. Brennan ran out of the bathroom and into the living room where she ran into a wall of muscles.

"What's going on?"

Brennan panted and looked up to see the man she thought was in the shower.

"I thought it was you...I thought..."

At that time Jared came walking into the kitchen in only a towel. His hair was dripping wet and falling on his broad chest. He and Booth had amazing similarities.

"Jared! Go put some clothes on!" Booth ordered.

"What bro she's already seen the goods. No need to be bashful now. Besides, we are all gods children and I would say that from what I saw in there I am not the only one he's blessed with a nice body" he replied winking at Brennan then filling up a glass of orange juice.

Brennan would have laughed it was circumstances were different. _'cocky, arrogant ass…he is definitely a Booth!'_

Booth growled slightly in a low dangerous tone. Bones sighed and put her hand on his chest.

"Its ok Booth...it was just a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah right...why were you even in my bathroom anyway Jared? There is a guest bathroom."

"I didn't have my stuff so I borrowed yours. Besides you could be a little nicer to your baby brother since you jacked up my jaw last night...the fucker still hurts."

"Good." Brennan commented under her breath.

Booth heard her and smiled.

"Go get in the shower Bones, Cullen asked to see us around one. He wants to know where we stand on things and by we I mean me being a field agent again and you being my partner."

"Again?"

"Yeah...again. After you left Cam ceased all ties with the FBI till a replacement was found for you and when she hired Stires I as well as the other agents refused to go to the Jeffersonian anymore for help. I was being trained to take Cullen's place as Deputy Director."

"Booth...that's great, why would you want to go back to field work when you could be that?"

"Because after thinking about it for a while I realized that our job meant so much to me that when you left it didn't appeal to me like it did. I mean I love putting those bastards away but when I couldn't do that with you...when I couldn't argue with you or irritate you, bring takeout over at odd hours of the night, do all the stuff we use to do, the job just wasn't the same and I didn't want it anymore. If you came back and worked with me I would be more than happy to retire as a field agent when we are both old and grey and can't function properly anymore."

"Oh God...you guys are worse than a soap opera. I'm going to go throw up now." Jared commented as his bother and Brennan ignored him. He clutched his stomach and made his way to the quest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Temperance smiled and pondered her options. She had very much enjoyed the last few months of traveling around to ancient burial sights and such but it wasn't as fulfilling as putting away murder's and solving crimes that even the best crime fighters couldn't because they couldn't read the answers in the bones. There was really only one thing that made her a little hesitant about making a decision.

"If we go back to working together...what does that mean for us relationships wise? You always said there were just some people you couldn't sleep with and if we start..."

Booth silenced her with a long, deep, toe curling kiss that left them both breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" Booth panted.

Brennan stared back at him through heavy lidded eyes trying to focus on what he just said.

"No, I think I need more substantial evidence." she replied pulling his face back down for a more passionate kiss.

Booth moaned and started walking her back towards his bedroom.

"I...think....mmmpph... I can...provide...an ample amount...of evidence for you."

Brennan smiled against his lips before turning and running to jump on the bed. As she turned Booth grabbed hold of her towel and pulled it off as she ran. He was now looking at a very naked, very beautiful Temperance Brennan.

"Jared! When you're done in there I want you out. You hear me?!"

He didn't wait for a reply he closed the door with his foot and made his way towards the bed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Half passed one the duo was sitting patiently in Cullen's office waiting for him to get off the phone. Temperance was slowly drinking some water out of a bottle while Booth sat in his chair with a very big grin on his face.

When Cullen hung up the phone and straightened a few things out on his desk he took a seat and looked to the former partners.

"Booth how Parker doing?"

"Good Sir. We are going over to see him later on today."

"That's good, that's good. Dr. Brennan I hear that you're the main reason the boy got the surgery."

"Yes...well I had a friend and he agreed to do the operation so it all worked out in the end." she said shyly.

"Yes it did. Could I offer you two anything to eat? This might take a while."

Booth was the first to reply.

"No thanks, I had a lot to eat earlier and I'm rather full...for now." he smiled devilishly.

Brennan nearly spit out her water and started coughing and chocking as it went down the wrong way.

"Are you ok Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked a little worried about her.

Brennan took a few more deep breaths before collecting herself enough to speak.

"I'm fine thank you....just went down the wrong pipe that's all." she coughed again the looked over to Booth and blushed.

"You ok?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Brennan rolled her tongue over her teeth, fighting back the reply she wanted to give. She was sure Deputy Director Cullen would have been real enthused hearing how his top agent just had his face buried between her legs no more than twenty minutes ago.

"Fine." she hissed.

Booth smiled and turned back to his boss.

"Ok then, down to business. Over the past six and a half months our numbers in solved homicide cases have dropped. After the fiasco with what's his name...Dr. Dumb dumb over there at the Jeffersonian no one wants to work with a squint and murders have been pile ling up like crazy. What I want to know is, have you two settled whatever it is that was an issue back then? And if so is the even a remote possibility that you two can work together again?"

Booth and Brennan looked at one another then turned back to Cullen.

"Agent Booth and I had discussed this on the way here. We have not solved all of our issues but we are working on it."

"She came back to help my son and fix things between us. She won't run again." Booth butted in.

"I would like to work with Booth again but if I do there have to be some leniencies as far as we're concerned."

"Such as?"

"Well first off I don't work for the Jeffersonian anymore so I don't know how that's going to work? I refuse to work with or for Stries, he is a disgrace to the field of Anthropology."

"We're taking care of that as we speak. After Dr. Stries royally screwed up four of our cases due to contaminating evidence and actually putting the wrong Id on a body that wasn't even remotely close to fitting the actual victims profile, we have been looking for an excuse to give Cam to fire him. If you agree to come back your old job is your, Cam actual begged a little to have you come back."

Brennan smiled at this. Even Cam wanted her back.

"After investigating we found that Dr. Stries has a knack for having relationships with his students."

Brennan squirmed a little knowing full well that he did.

"His latest conquest was not yet eighteen years old. I think he will find his reason for being dismissed very suitable one don't you think?"

They both nodded.

"Is that your only stipulation?"

"No sir." Booth replied.

"If Dr. Brennan and I team up again the FBI will need to acknowledge that she and I are now a couple.""

"What?" his boss replied disbelievingly.

"We both have very strong feelings for each other, always have and while we work on fixing our problems we needed to address one of the main problems. Which was how we really felt about one another, amongst many other things." Brennan finished.

Cullen looked between the two of them for a long moment. The silence made Booth a little uneasy causing him to squirm in his chair.

"I will agree to your request but I have some rules. You two will be the epitome of professionalism at all times, and you will see a psychiatrist at least twice a week till I feel your partnership is not in any jeopardy of severing itself again...Do we have a deal?"

Booth turned to his former partner to see if those terms were acceptable. When he saw the bright smile on her face he knew that it was ok.

"I think it's safe to say that Dr. Brennan and I are now once again your number one homicide detective team."

"Good. Now if there is nothing else I will see you two bright and early Monday morning. I am giving ya'll a week to get back in the swing of things then we will discuss your case load...wouldn't want to over do it on your first week back together." Cullen said smugly.

Brennan and Booth walked out of Cullen's office and made their way to the elevator. They both fidgeted while waiting for it to reach their floor.

"Well that wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't. I think we need to go by the lab to talk to Cam."

"You just want to see Stries face when he finds out he's fired and your rehired." he teased.

"Well there is that, but I also need to see if I can talk Cam into letting Hodgins back and Angela if she wants. I would feel more comfortable if we had the team back together."

"We can do that, then after we'll swing by to see Parker then head back to my place."

"I need to get my things from Hodgins, and I think sometime this week I need to look for an apartment."

"Why don't you just stay with me?" he asked.

"Tempting, but between working together and therapy and a relationship I think it would be a good idea to have some space."

Booth sighed and mashed the elevator button again.

"It will be ok Booth, just as long as we keep up with the communicating and maintaining a professional work ethic we should be fine." Bones assured him.

"Right, maintain a professional work ethic. We can do that right? We've been doing it for about four years, at least now we can reap the benefits after working hours."

The elevator _dinged_ and opened up. A few people stepped out and made their way passed the newly reinstated partners, they gave them odd looks and watched the pair disappear inside the elevator. Booth hit the button to take them to the parking garage and the doors closed.

_'Ding'_ the elevator doors slid open and inside Booth had Brennan pressed against the elevator wall devouring her lips and grinding his hips into hers. Brennan had jumped up onto Booth and had her legs wrapped around his waist making his erection grind against her center.

"This...oh fuck me...is very...God Booooth...this is not very professional of us." she finally moaned out.

Booth growled and thrusted hard against her making the flimsy wall bow in a little. He pulled his lips away and allowed her to slid off of him.

"Soon. Soon Booth I promise. I can't take much more of this either." she panted as the walked out of the elevator.

Booth shook his head and gave her a brief kiss before walking to the SUV.

"So...to the lab?" he questioned.

"To the lab." she confirmed.

**And we keep movin forward! Let me know what you think of this so far. I love reviews; it lets me know what I need to keep or stop doing so let me know.**

"


	12. Here to Stay

"Angela…I need you and Hodgins to meet Booth and I at the Jeffersonian as soon as possible. It's important."

Brennan ended the call after leaving the voice message then turned to Booth. They were having a late lunch at the diner talking about how they were going to approach things when they got to the lab. Temperance had talked to Cam and she had informed Brennan that she would not do anything till she got there and they discussed things.

That made Temperance happy, she wanted to see her old professors face when she walked back into _'her'_ lab and told him to take a hike. She just wanted to get things a close to normal as they could be, back when things between everyone were good and all this distance wasn't there.

"Do you think she will want to come back? I mean she never really liked it that much; she only stayed because I asked her to. She had a good thing going for her in Dubai; she was painting again and was happy. I have no right to ask this of her."

"I don't know Bones? All you can do is ask and hope she says yes. Hodgins will more than likely come back; he is bored and needs something to do. Just be prepared to do some groveling Bones because they might need to be convinced that you won't run out on them again. I hate to say this but you hurt a lot of people doing what you did."

Brennan closed her eyes to fight back the tears that had started to form. She knew Booth was right, she also knew that she had to work on rebuilding trust with other people besides Booth. She wondered what she would have to do to get their trust back.

"When do you want to head over to the Lab?" he asked trying to get her to switch gears.

"In a little bit. I got a call from my realtor on the way here and if it's alright with you I want to go look at a listing he mentioned."

"That's fine with me. We aren't picking up Parker until six so that should give us a few hours. Where were you looking to get an apartment at?"

Brennan finished her coffee and wiped her mouth. She knew he would find out sooner or later so she might as well tell him now.

"Cumberland…"

Booth racked his brain for a second.

"Isn't that up by the mountains? Why do you want an apartment all the way out there?"

"All the way out there? Booth it's only twenty five minutes away and I'm not getting an apartment there." She said firmly as she watched him patiently waiting for the light bulb to turn on.

It took him a few minutes but after thinking about it he finally realized what she was trying to say.

"You're looking at buying a house up there?"

"Yes. It is a beautiful area and the house in particular that I want to look at is very nice. It has a nice view of the mountains and a beautiful lake. There are five bedrooms and a swimming pool, a rec room with a pool table and a nice deck, and….what?"

Booth was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What else screams permanent…or what is it you say…planting roots. What else says that better than buying a house?" she defended.

"Nothing Bones…that's a pretty good way to lay down some roots, but do you really need all that room?"

"Well I was thinking if things went well between us that you would move in one day."

Booth smiled widely at that. Brennan couldn't stop the blush that crept up into her cheeks.

"Besides until then I though it would be a nice change to get away from the city and relax. You can bring Parker and he could go swimming or whatever else…Besides I'm just looking I haven't made a decision yet and you don't have to go if you don't want to I can always…"

Booth grabbed her hand and she became quiet.

"Bones I want to go with you and I am flattered that you have thought about all of this and even though about how it would involve Parker."

He squeezed her hand and she relaxed. A smile graced her face and she knew she did the right thing in telling him her plan.

"Let's get to the Lab. I have some reclaiming to do."

___________________________________________________________________

"Booth I just want to warn you that Michael is rather vindictive and if he knows we're together he might...say some things I'm not ready to talk about yet."

"Hey...look at me." he ordered then waited for her to comply.

"I know this Michael guy is an asshole. I could tell that the day I brought you the body inside the fridge. He's more arrogant and cocky than I am and he is a total douche bag. Whatever he has to say won't matter to me and I already said I will be patient and do this talking thing ok...baby steps." he assured her.

Brennan smiled and held his hand in hers.

"Baby steps."

They pulled in to the Jeffersonian and briskly walked towards the lab.

"HEY!"

Temperance turned when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend. Angela and Hodgins walked up hand in hand and faced the other couple noticing that they were also hand in hand. Awkward smiles and light blushes graced their faces as they released hands.

"So what's so important?" Hodgins asked.

"Cullen wants Booth and I back, and we sort of have a deal if Michael is gone I will consider returning to the Jeffersonian. But I want to know if you would comeback to...both of you. I know I have no right to ask and after everything I have done to you I won't blame you if you said no I just..."

"Bren...sweetie. You're babbling."

Brennan took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I don't deserve to have you as a friend but I am trying to make things better for myself." she looked over at Booth and smiled. "For all of us and I want us back together...I want our team back."

"How do I know you won't pull a Houdini again?"

Brennan smiled actually knowing who Angela was referring to.

"I'm not going to disappear." they all looked at her in shock, actually getting one of Angela's references.

"Booth and I have talked and are making progress professionally as well as personally. Cam was pretty much begging Cullen to convince me to come back. Seems Michael has screwed thing up so much its going to take forever to get back on track. And I also made a promise to a special someone that I would not runaway again and leave everyone so sad." She finished explaining and looked at Booth out of the corner of her eye.

Angela studied her friend closely for a minute. Something in her had definitely changed, she knew that when she saw her break down in Dubai. It was as if old ghosts had been haunting her for years and she finally wasn't scared to face them anymore, and when her friend put her mind to do something she did it.

Booth looked the same. Relieved in a way, like his life had comeback and he was happy. Brennan was home and Parker was going to be fine. Angela had this weird sense of nostalgia like everything was becoming right again in the universe and this is where they all needed to be...together.

"Well Dubai was pretty lonely and I'm sure Hodgins won't mind if I stay with him till I find a place to stay." she said with a smile.

Hodgins beamed. "Hey you can stay with me as long as you want. Especially if you want to paint! I love to watch you paint....mostly because you paint naked!" he laughed.

Angela smacked him in the shoulder and laughed with him.

"So Bren...dare I ask where your staying?"

Temperance blushed and looked at Booth.

"I am going to be staying with Booth till I decided where I want to buy a house."

"A HOUSE!"

"Yes a house. Can we talk about this later I want to go see Michael's face when he finds out he's been shit canned."

They all shared a laugh and walked into the lab, the sliding doors opening and drawling everyone's attention to the visitors. They all followed Brennan's lead towards Cam's office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came a shrilly, annoying voice from the platform.

They all ignored Michael and kept walking.

"I thought you were digging up bones and ancient artifacts over in Zimbabwe or something."

"Well that's what you get for thinking." Brennan snapped before walking into Cam's office. Hodgins graciously shut the door before Stries could get up there to find out what was going on. As the door closed and Hodgins locked it, Michael scowled at him through the door and Hodgins just smiled and gave him the bird before closing the blinds.

They all took their place in front of Cam's desk. She looked tired and at wits end with all of this. Brennan felt bad again for leaving like she did, she knew what a big responsibility her job entailed and she just dumped it all on Cam and made it her problem, and on top of that Angela and Hodgins leaving...

They all looked at the tired and weary woman, the six months had taken a toll on her but she was a survivor.

"Please..." was all she could get out before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Please help me...I have lost two divisions due to lack of funding. The FBI dropped their involvement with us, and don't even get me started on wondering how Fabio down there got his degree." she whined.

The group looked to Temperance prepared to follow her lead. She cleared her throat then began to speak.

"Cam...I'm sorry I left like I did. That was very wrong and unprofessional of me, and I assure you it will not happen again. As for helping you...I believe we can strike an accord if you allow Angela and Hodgins to return as well." she requested.

"I am not going to act like your sudden abandonment did not have an affect on me or this institution. I had thought better of you Dr. Brennan than someone that would just pack up and leave when things got bad, I always considered you a fighter...don't make me look like a fool again!" she chide and looked to the others.

"Professionally I would be very grateful to work with everyone again, and personally I will just be happy to have a day off." she whined.

Angela pulled at her lips trying not to smile. "So...does that mean we have our jobs back?"

"Yes...I want all of you here first thing Monday morning and prepared to work. I am closing this place down to take a much needed weekend."

"Thank you Cam. And don't worry; I will get this place back in order and the funding we need to get those other divisions back." Temperance assured her.

"And if not I will pay for them myself." Added Hodgins.

Cam sighed in relief then smiled widely. "I know ya'll are dying to tell Dr. Stries he is no longer an employee so go have at it." she dismissed them.

The door to her office swung open and right outside looked a rather pissed off Stries.

"I expect you to have your stuff out of my office by Monday." ordered Brennan as she walked passed.

Stries looked up disbelieving that she got her job back.

"Wait a min..."

"No, you wait a minute... actually wait an eternity. Because that's how long it's going to take for you to ever get a job in this town again bucko." Angela informed him in a high quirky voice.

Stries started to growl with anger.

"Dude just...Take it like a man and get the hell out of our lab." Hodgins said with a big smile. Patting Michael on the shoulder before following the woman out.

Michael was livid now.

"How does it feel Temperance?" he shouted at them as the walked towards the doors.

They all turned to look at him.

"How does it feel to finally face those demons and find out that you are nothing but a scared little girl, Huh? How does it feel to know you can't always hide behind your job, your doctorates or the few friends your lucky to still have...how does it feel to be human?" he huffed.

"Probably a lot better than this!" replied Booth as he took a long stride out of Cam's office and kneed Stries in the groin.

Michael fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and Booth had his cocky grin on his face. He straightened his suit and looked down at the pathetic man withering on the floor.

"Now you heard the lady. Monday when we come in you better be long gone Dr. Stries or you'll find the FBI has some interesting information about you and your latest underage conquests." Booth warned.

Booth looked down at Temperance and smiled, she returned his smile then let Angela pull her outside.

"Do you really think she will stay?" Stries laughed.

"She doesn't know how to stay, she is incapable of it. Don't be like me and invest to much faith in her. She will leave you to pick up the pieces, and I will make sure I'm right there to tell you I told you so." he laughed.

Booth's upper lip twitched with anger as he spun around and slugged Stries across the jaw silencing his words.

"She very capable of doing anything...do you hear me you little shit?! Maybe she didn't want to stay and deal with all of your bull shit but when she tells me she is going to do something or at least try, I have the utmost faith in her ability to succeed. Now get the hell out of here before I send you too a place where you will be someone's bitch by nightfall."

Booth turned to walk away and was stunned to see Temperance standing a few feet away from him. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide and wild as he stared into them. Clearly she had heard every word and he couldn't tell if she was really mad or just really really hot.

He found out a few seconds later when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him with everything she had. He was shocked for a moment but returned her kiss just as eagerly.

They let themselves get carried away in the furious passion of their lip lock. It wasn't until the sound of someone's throat being cleared when they pulled away. Brennan's cheeks flushed a deep crimson when she looked over and saw Cam watching them.

"I suppose I should get use to this development as well?" she said looking between the two.

Brennan's mouth moved but no words came out.

"Don't worry...if a man ever said anything like that about me I'm sure I would do the same thing, but please refrain yourselves when we're at work." she pleaded.

"Sorry Cam...we will behave ourselves." Booth promised flashing her with his smile.

Cam just made an "uummm hhmmm" noise and closed the door to her office. She saw Stries was still on the floor and grunted.

"In case you didn't get the memo...your fired!" she said before turning on her heal and walking away.

Brennan and Booth shared a laugh and walked out as well leaving Michael to wither on the floor.

**Haha...I had to have Booth defend Bones just like she defended him to Amanda...even though she never hit Amanda, sometimes verbal abuse is better. And I just wanted Booth to hit Stries in The Girl in the fridge. Next up we have house hunting with some room christenings!!! And some Parker. So stay tuned and as always thanks for reading.**


	13. A good start

**Finally! I have been trying to post this since Friday but the site would come up with an error message and wouldn't let me log on! How irritating! Anyways here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I finally stopped being a chicken and let some of my friends read my work...now i have to convince them that I am in no way capable of writing a book...i have crazy friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones just a weird mind.**

**_____________________________________________________**

They said their goodbyes to Angela and Hodgins, but not before Angela made Bren promise to call her later to talk and what not.

Temperance just rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, thanking her for sticking with her. Angela just reminded her that that was what true friends do. No matter how bad you fuck up, a true friend will always be there with you and for you. But she made her promise not to do anything stupid like that ever again before speaking with her first. Temperance agreed and they went their separate ways

"So...house hunting?" Booth asked.

"House hunting." she replied.

Brennan smiled and looked out the window as they made their way out of the city limits. It was a short drive, only fifteen minutes outside DC. It was amazing how much the scenery had changed in such a short period of time. There was nothing but open fields and the approaching mountains, no big noisy city...nothing. It was peaceful.

"If I decide on this place..." she started to say but stopped.

"What?"

"I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea for you to keep your apartment in the city."

"Well I know we said we were taking baby steps and I wasn't planning on moving in till we were ready. Not everything has to happen at once Bones." he defended.

"No...let me finish please before you get all crabby."

Booth shot her a menacing look and she just smiled.

"Like I was saying, I think it would be a good idea for you to keep your apartment in the city incase we need to work late or something. It would be nice to have a place to crash."

Booth smiled as he finally got what she was saying.

"That is a good idea but wouldn't it be cheaper to crash at a hotel or something instead of wasting money on rent?"

Brennan thought about it for a few minutes then saw the logic in it.

"I guess it would be. I just thought maybe you would want to keep it since it's been yours for so long and if you ever wanted to get away you could go there."

Ok he saw where this was going.

"You think that I won't want to stay with you after we start getting serious about us."

Brennan blushed. How could he read me so easily?

"I just...don't want you to feel like you have to give it up just because I want to buy a house. You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me just because we are a couple..."

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold on a second. Who said anything about being obligated?"

"Well it's normal for a person to feel obligated to live with their significant other especially if they just purchased a house. It represents stability and comfort."

"I tell you what Bones. I won't move in till I am good and ready to and I will decide what to do with my apartment." He said firmly.

"Ok." she sighed.

They pulled up to a nice cast-iron gate that was already open like her realtor told her it would be. After pulling up to the house and getting out of the car they both looked around and were at awe with the scenery. They smiled at each other then made their way to the house.

It had been vacant for almost a year, the previous owners had passed away and there was no family to leave it to so it was put on the market. It had high ceilings and the rooms were spacious and very inviting. Brennan saw real potential with this place.

While Booth gawked around downstairs Brennan made her way up the stairs to look at the rest of the house.

Booth was amazed with everything the house offered. Space, a nice view, and a sense of calm that he hadn't felt in years. He noticed Bones wasn't by his side anymore and looked all around for her. He crept upstairs and walked into a very large master bedroom. It was long and spacious with its own private balcony.

Booth froze when he looked out onto the balcony and saw Temperance looking out into the great beyond. The wind whipped her hair in all directions and he watched as she closed her eyes and let the air around her consume her.

Booth was mesmerized by her beauty, he thought she was beautiful before but looking at her like this made his heart skip. He sat on a rather large king size bed, one of the few pieces of furniture left in the house. And just kicked back and watched the tranquil scenery before him.

She knew he was there, she could feel the familiar tingle that she gets when he is around. She would talk to him in a minute but right now she wanted to take in how right this felt. Never had she wanted to do anything like this but after everything that has happened in the past few days...months...years, it was time for her to stop being afraid and to start being happy.

Brennan filled her lungs with the clean air and let it out slowly, opening her eyes to her future. Slowly walking back inside she marveled at the gorgeous man lying in the middle of the enormous four post bed. She walked over to him and leaned against the post at the end of the bed.

"You do realizes that this house hasn't had any occupants for some time and that this bed is rather filthy and probably is in desperate need of being aired out?"

Booth just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He really didn't care. Temperance sighed and sat down on the bed leaning her back against the post watching Booth and taking in his appearance...him here, in this house...your future home, future life, future period.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

She didn't realize how deep in thought she was until he said that.

"Nothing." she smiled and laid down beside him propping her head up on her hand.

"I was just thinking of how much things are going to change. Some things will be a positive others...not so much."

"What are the things your worrying about?"

"Coming back to work, this...buying a house. Did you know I haven't lived in a house since I was fifteen? I always considered houses as a permanent residence for a family, and since I had no family and planned on not having one I just stayed away for them."

"So what made you change your mind now?" he asked as he brushed some loose hairs behind her ear.

Booth noticed the dark shade of red creeping up from her neck to her cheeks.

"Well lets just say that I am trying not to be so closed minded about certain things and this is my first baby step."

"Buying a huge house is a baby step?" He teased trying not to laugh.

"Shut up! Don't even try to tell me that you aren't just as much in love with this house as I am."

His smile was a dead giveaway to how he felt about everything.

"Yes, I really do love this house." He sighed trying to be overdramatic.

Brennan smiled and leaned in to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good. Because I bought it five minutes ago while you were down stairs gawking at the living room." She whispered then kissed him more thoroughly.

Booth moaned and deepened the kiss while he rolled her on top of him. Things were becoming more intense when Brennan squirmed sensually on top of Booth. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her to him while she squirmed. His erection came to full alert when Temperance dropped her legs on either side of Booth's thighs, straddling him then rotating her hips putting a delicious amount of pressure on her center and his aching cock.

Hands moved tantalizingly slow while lips and tongues melded together in the most erotic way. They were lost in each other…in a way that they had never experienced before. It was like being taken away from reality and left in a world that was only meant to harbor them and this moment. It was overwhelming and they didn't care about anything else except becoming one with each other.

"Wait!" Brennan gasped and pulled away.

Booth growled and tried to contain himself and catch his breath.

"If you tell me that we can't do this and we have to stop, I might shoot something!"

Temperance laughed and touched the side of his face with her palm. Booth looked up at her and saw the slightly drowsy drunken look in her eye; she didn't plan on ending things here.

"I just need to say this to you first before we continue."

She looked down at him to make sure she just didn't completely ruin the moment and when she saw that he was lost in her eyes she continued.

"I'm not perfect. You know that better than anyone and yet you accept me and all my faults, and I have never been more grateful to have someone like you in my life. I have made poor choices in my life, more recently than before but I am going to fix them…I promise you that I will work very hard to deal with things instead of hiding them.

Today…Today is my first real step towards my goal and I know there are many others to take but this one…this first one is the most important and I want it to start with us. I want to start off the first day of my new outlook on life by planting a foundation for the future and explore the realm of emotional comfort that I have never experienced before…What I'm trying to say is…I want this first day to be the day where I completely give myself to the one person that I know I am in love with."

After finishing her nervously delivered speech Temperance just waited for Booth to say something...react in any way…hell just do something but he just laid there.

She was starting to become a little uneasy with his frozen demeanor; it was like she had shocked him into a coma.

After he processed every word that came out of her mouth he finally spoke and put her out of her misery.

" I think if you keep saying things like that...I have no doubt in my mind that things are going to work out just fine." He whispered assuringly.

She couldn't help it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she lowered herself back over him letting him continue what they had started earlier.

"I love you." She breathed as she was turned over and laid beneath him. His lips fused with hers one more and clothing started to be removed.

After all their clothing had been removed and discarded somewhere around the room, Booth settled himself between her legs and stared down at her.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life Temperance Brennan." He whispered as he slid inside her.

The feeling of his penis being fully pushed inside her made her gasp with overwhelming emotion. Booth kissed her deeply and locked his fingers with hers letting their hands fall above her head. A sudden rushing sound filled their ears making them deaf to the outside world that only enhanced their sense of touch as skin moved against skin.

Moans were made from both but never heard. Their eyes were lock on each other fighting desperately not to close from the amazing sensation. Brennan could feel every inch of Booth as he withdrew then slowly slid back into place; stretching her in such a way that she was sure she had never been and was glad that Booth was the one that was bringing her this pleasure.

Booth moved with ease but once he slid in deeper than expected they both froze. Brennan's mouth was wide open with a soundless scream while Booth tried to control himself when her walls grasped his cock.

They released their hands and Brennan wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Booth wrapped his arms firmly around her back just below her shoulders allowing them both to hold each other impossibly close as they started to move again.

Booth's cock felt like it was going to explode sliding out of her tight cunt, her walls milking his shaft and gripping his crown made his blood feel like it was boiling and his nerve endings were melting away with every thrust. She felt the same as he pushed his large, thick girth inside her oh so slowly kneading her walls and feeling his tip graze all the right places.

Their movements were becoming erratic, and their kisses were becoming more feverant and wild. They both new that the end was coming on the most amazing sex they had every experienced. Brennan wrapped her legs around Booth's waist letting him deeper inside her and making her cry out for more.

Booth obliged pushing in deeper and harder than when they first started. He had her stretched to the limit and pushed inside faster and faster especially when her arms became a death grip around his neck and her panting breath was in his ear. He couldn't concentrate anymore as he pounded his cock all the way inside feeling her pussy quiver from the repercussions of his thrust.

A few more hard thrust and some loud grunts later they both met their release and all became very quiet. Booth laid on top of Brennan panting for air with his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, and his head resting on her breast. Both their eyes were closed as they simmered in the sensation of their orgasms. Brennan ran her fingers through Booth's hair willing her heart to stop beating so fast before it exploded. Her body tingled all over and she could feel Booth softening inside her aching cunt.

"I think…this was a very good first day." She breathed.

Booth laughed and planted his face between the valley of her breast and hugged her tightly to him.

"We are keeping this bed." He informed her without pulling his head out of it's new favorite resting place.

"I concur. It is rather comfortable."

Booth lifted his head and looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for taking me back." She replied and gave him a passionate kiss.

Booth groaned and Brennan gasped as she felt him growing inside her. A sensation that she wanted to feel more and more of.

"Again?" she teased.

"Oh there will be a lot more _'agains'_ don't you worry." He said with a laugh then a thrust.

Brennan just smiled and held on for another ride. Yep this was a great first day.

**Yeah…some fluffy fluff fluff for all of you in need of a little fluffing. Sorry this took so long to get out but like most of you know life gets busy and we do what we can. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter…I will update soon.**


	14. Kill me now!

**Sorry everyone…I have been getting sidetracked lately and don't feel very motivated. But I won't give up and I'm sure I will snap out of it soon. And on that note here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The weekend went by way to fast for either of their liking. Brennan signed the final paperwork for the house and Booth helped her clear out all the old leftover items that still occupied the house…except the bed.

Normally Temperance looked forward to being knee deep in work but now she wanted to work on her house. Booth dropped her off at the lab while he went to straighten things out at his office.

It was lonely without him there, ever since the ordeal with Parker they hadn't spent more than a few hours apart. She tried to block it out of her mind and busy herself with paperwork. Angela was being a godsend and helping her while Hodgins started on the backlog for the limbo cases.

The group had forced Cam to take a few extra days off to relax her nerves while they got everything back on track. Brennan was able to get three of the old money contributors to come back and Hodgins paid for the rest so they could get some of the assistant programs back.

Angela finished the final pieces of a file and put it on Brennan's desk when she noticed an interesting piece of paper.

**To do list: Get**

**Paint brushes**

**Paint**

**Thinner**

**Tape**

**Brooms**

**Traps**

**Spackle**

**Putty knives...**

"Wow Bren. Did you find an apartment you liked that needed some home improvements?" she asked as she continued to glance over the list.

**New appliances**

**New living room furniture**

**New Bedroom furniture**

**Drapes**

**Rugs**

**Office furniture and supplies for Booth and I**

**Kid furniture and accessories for Parker.**

**New Mailbox for the house...**

_'House?'_

"YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE?" she exclaimed.

Brennan didn't even bother to look up from her report. The slow smile spreading across her face was answer enough.

Angela stood there with her mouth gaping and her mind spinning.

"When did you buy a house? Where did you buy a house? Does Booth know? Why am I just finding out?" Angela asked without taking a breath.

When she was in desperate need for some air she calmed down taking deep breaths staring at her friend. Brennan just smiled and leaned back on her palms.

"You done?"

"For now!"

Brennan laughed.

"Ok, after we left here the other day Booth and I drove up to a listing given to me by my realtor. It's about fifteen minutes north and has an amazing view. I fell in love with it as soon as we pulled up, Booth did too and while he was down stairs gawking at the living room I went upstairs and bought the house. I didn't tell you because I wanted to get it cleaned up and have it be a surprise."

"Awe...sweetie. I can't believe you bought a house. That's so unlike you."

"I know but I feel happy that I did it and Booth is happy and..."

"Wait, is he moving in with you?"

"No, not yet anyways." she answered with a blush.

"Why are you blushing like that? Did you two do something naughty?"

Temperance was now a dark crimson, normally her sex life never made her bashful.

"I...I kind of told him I loved him."

"WHAT!? What did he say...what did he say?"

"Well it was after this really long speech I made and I told him that this was my first real step at my new future and I wanted that step to start with us. Then one thing led to another and he said 'Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life Temperance Brennan' thenwemadeloveforafewhoursthewenthome." she said in a hurry.

Angela had a twinkle in her eye, she stared at her friend making Brennan nervous so she turned away from Angela.

It was silent for a really long time and Tempe couldn't concentrate with Angela staring at her and smiling like that.

"WHAT? What Angela? I know you want to say something so just spit it out so we can get back to work because you're freaking me out!"

Angela tried really hard to stifle her laugh and ended up letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well will you at least invite me to the wedding, or is that going to be a surprise to?"

Brennan just glared at her.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Are you going to help me or make fun of me?"

"Oh sweetie... don't you know I am great at multitasking, I can do both!"

Temperance growled a little at the remark and she and Angela spent the rest of the afternoon finishing paperwork.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday was like a mirage in the desert, an unreachable oasis that was being blocked by dreaded weekdays. Wednesday was the worst, two new trainees screwed thing up so bad that Angela and Brennan were worried that Hodgins was going to have an aneurism.

Cam hid in her office signing off on the finish report Brennan and Angela completed. Angela was ready to attack the Angelator when it refused to reboot itself and Temperance was about to go stir crazy over Booth.

Since that night in the house they had yet to make love or even have sex again. They would come home and crash then wake up and go to work, or Booth would disappear and visit with Parker for a little while.

Temperance very much enjoyed her own space but after making love the way they did the revert back to nothing was a little upsetting. She didn't even want to go into the fact that she openly confessed her love for him and never had the sentiment returned.

Since the lab had done a complete three sixty Cam let Brennan leave after lunch so she could meet Booth over at the Hoover building to start their therapy sessions, then gave her Friday off so she could catch back up on all the things Brennan had done.

Being back in Sweets office was boring and still rather irritating. Neither of them had seen the annoying smurf since Booth chewed his ass in Cullen's office, this meeting was sure to be awkward.

As they were ushered in by Sweets secretary the each took their normal seats on the couch trading glances and making the situation more uncomfortable. Booth began to fidget his leg while Temperance found her hands to be rather interesting.

They were both startled when Sweets came bursting through the door and threw two objects in their laps.

Booth picked up the object and began laughing.

"Wow Sweets are we going to play a little nerf ball?"

Booth swung the soft padded foam bat and laughed again.

"I don't think I've played with one of these since I was five."

"You know what? I don't care what you did when you were five Agent Booth. Now your going to be quiet and listen to what I have to say and your going to do the assignments that I give you or I will tell Director Cullen that you two are not fit to be partners." Sweets hissed shocking the partners and pissing off Booth.

"Now that I have your attention I am not going to let you walk all over me like before. You both will listen or suffer the consequences."

He looked sternly between the two and once he was sure they were going to cooperate he calmed down a little.

"Since your recent break up I have thought about a lot of things when it comes to you two. Dr. Brennan said she left because she couldn't trust you and she had more than a few other issues to deal with that did and didn't directly involve you Agent Booth.

And you Agent Booth have been harboring your own pent up aggression towards Dr. Brennan for one thing or another so we are going to start this little session a little bit unorthodox.

The Nerf bats in your hands are a stress outlet to use to hit whatever you want including your partner while we talk about the things that upset both of you."

After he finished talking he looked at the two and they looked back like he had grown a third head.

"I am not going to hit Booth with a fuzzy bat just so I can relieve stress."

"Why not Dr. Brennan? It might help."

"No...no. Not happening Sweets. I am not going to hit Bones with anything. Why can't we just try talking out our issues? We've been doing a lot of talking and making baby steps and it seems to be effective..."

"Baby steps? Effective? If you two continue to do baby steps you're just going to keep building tension between you because not everything was said."

He had a point and they both knew it. Damn! Why did this have to turn complicated again?

**I know…I know. Stopping right here is bad but deal with it!! : ) I will try to get the next part out soon. Again thanks for reading.**


	15. Monster

**Here you go my latest update. This is kind of going back to the angst part of the story and is rather tense and OOC but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**__________________________________________________**

Had he finally lost his mind? He literally wanted us to hit each other with these little kiddy squish bats?

My mind was reeling. It had already been going haywire for most of the day and now it was firing on all cylinders…Where was I getting this shit from???

"Sweets I am not going to hit Bones with a bat to help relieve my frustration with her. Talk…we talk about things there is no need for violence." I heard Booth explain to the crazy man.

In a way it rather irked me. What did I do to make him frustrated now, and why hadn't he said anything about it before? In fact it more than irritated me now. What did I do? I have been completely open and honest with him since my return, hell I just bought a house and told him I loved him for Christ sakes.

"I'll start." I said, earning a dumbfounded look from Booth and an arrogant one from Sweets.

"Ok Dr. Brennan, I want you to think of the things that irritate you the most then have at it. Wack away all your frustration…just let it out."

God I really did hate him. If his credentials weren't so respectable I would have punched him a long time ago.

Punched…Hit…kicked…so many things crossed my mind at once. My past memories, the painful and the enjoyable. The more recent pleasurable moments then the confused and irritable ones.

I stood and looked at the shocked expression of my partner as I stood before him, my chest rising and falling from my seething breaths. I stood between him and Sweets just glaring at him then unleashed my wrath.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" I yelled, turning my body and smashing the foam bat across Sweets face. I totally faked both of them out and was rather self-satisfied about it as I continued to hit Sweets with the kid's toy.

"You made me question everything I felt for my partner." SMACK

"You kept vital information from me just so you could experiment and get an emotional response?" SMACK

"Well how do you like this Dr. Sweets…is this emotional enough for you!!!" I hissed as I continued to whale the bat at him.

When I was satisfied enough I stopped to catch my breath. A roaring laughter came from behind me and I turned to see Booth laughing harder than I had seen in a long time. If I hadn't been in 'the zone' I probably would have laughed at Sweet's expression and the way his hair was now going in every direction.

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't something inside of me just snapped and I took one hard swing and smack Booth across the jaw stunning him into immediate silence.

"AND YOU! Why have you been avoiding me?" SMACK.

"You run away to see Parker all the time not even bothering to ask if I would like to see him you selfish prick." SMACK.

"Also the fact that I bear my soul to you and tell you that I love you and you don't even have the decency to say it back!" SMACK, SMACK.

"We made love for God sakes and now you don't even touch me!" SMACK.

"GOD! You always do this to me you make me feel so much then you just…aaarrrrrr!"

I couldn't control it, I released my furry on him swinging repeatedly and with force. I knew it was a foam bat and that it didn't hut but the emotions that were surging through my body were starting to scare me, then the worst feeling in my entire existence washed over my body.

I stopped swinging the toy and dropped it as if it was on fire. Tears rushed into my eyes and started falling uncontrollably. I wanted to sob; I wanted to…I don't even know. In my rage I didn't even register the fact that Booth had fallen out of the chair and was now on the ground. I didn't see the frightened look in his eyes as I continued to swing after his plea to stop.

But now I could see. I could see my partner balled up in the corner of our therapist office with his arm covering his face hiding his tears; his trembling scared body made me feel like such a monster. This man, my lover, my partner, my friend, had been beaten for as long as he could remember either by his father or as a Ranger now was getting beat by his girlfriend.

I could feel the bile in my throat, I wanted to go comfort him and apologizes profusely and tell him that it was ok. When I took a step towards him his body jerked away and he cowered back towards the corner like a scared little kid hiding because he doesn't know what he did wrong.

That time I did sob and almost fell to my knees, I was able to balance myself on the arm of the couch hating myself for what I had done. The memories from the other day when he opened up about his family and his father rushed through my head. I felt like dying.

'I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. I… oh god…I can't breath. I hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you I…I am a monster. I can't…This is why I am not supposed to love. Every time I try I do something wrong and now I have hurt the one that means the most to me in this world."

I felt sick and dizzy; I could hear the panting breaths coming from Booth as he tried to calm himself. I just couldn't look away, I scared him to the point that he now feared me.

My outburst brought on his repressed childhood memories of someone he loved hitting him and now he will always think of that when he looks at me. I couldn't handle it. I grabbed my bag and ran out of Sweets office…I just had to get away.

**Yes very tense…I hope it was ok though, and don't worry I will have things back to good shortly! **


	16. Forgive me

**I am sorry for the very long delay. Ya'll just need to send me some PM's threatening to beat my ass or something so I stay on track.**

**I know I left things at a very serious point with Booth and Bones, lets see if I can smooth it over. Sorry that its short but good things**

** will come...I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bones except the DVD.**

___________________________________________-

**Booth's POV**

I watched as Bones ran out of Sweets office in an absolute mess. I was so shocked by her outburst that I couldn't move. It was like having the wind knocked out of you…you just couldn't move.

Yeah I was a little freaked out that she harbored all of those emotions and never said anything. But she didn't really hurt me like she said; it was a foam bat for Christ sakes. She kept saying she hurt me and that she was a monster, which was the furthest thing from the truth. She just needed help and at the first sign of an emotional breakdown I froze.

God I am such an idiot. I had to find her and let her know everything was alright.

I ran out of the office and went to the first place I though she would be…The lab. I casually made my way in so not to arouse suspicion if no one knew anything yet. As I walked up to her office I was stopped by Angela.

"Hey Booth…You and Bren done with your session with Sweets already?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, it was a short session. You haven't by chance seen Bones around here have you?" I asked trying not to raise her suspicions.

"No she hasn't come in today. She said she was going to therapy with you then head back out to the house to work on it some more. I swear she is working like crazy on that house. Martha Stewart better watch out." She laughed.

I laughed with her then excused myself and went back to my car. The house…of course. The only place she had to be alone now. Well that's not going to happen; she has been alone for far to long. We are going to face this and were going to do it now!

________________________________________________-

**Brennan's POV**

You can't run, you promised everyone that you would not run away again.

I repeated over and over to myself. I could call Angela and tell her what happened but I can't even bring myself to talk about it yet. So here I sit, on the balcony overlooking the lake and property I bought to start a life that didn't seem possible anymore.

God Booth must hate me. I took all my anger out on him and he didn't deserve it.

I sat on the corner of the balcony and slid down against the wall trying to stop the tears from falling. I have cried so much over the past few months and I can't take it anymore. The bottle of bourbon next to me wasn't helping matters much either. I was hoping for it to calm my nerves but in reality it was just making me nauseous.

I pulled me legs into my chest and laid my head on my knees and cried. Why couldn't I be normal? Why is it so hard for me to act like a normal person and express my feelings and not take everything so literally? Why couldn't I shut the scientific mind off and turn on the socially acceptable Brennan. WHY?

I must have been out here for a while because when I picked my head up and looked around, the sun was beginning to set and the temperature was dropping. I pulled myself off the ground and shuffled my pathetic body inside my lonely house.

When I walked into the bedroom my whole body as well as my heart froze.

"It's nice to see you didn't leave me this time." Booth joked.

I just stood there between the balcony and the bedroom staring at him. I didn't know what to say.

"Look Bones. Today…today got a little out of hand but I think that we need to talk about some things." He tried explaining.

He was trying to make me feel better.

"I know things are hard for you right now, that's one of the reasons why were going to therapy. I'm not going to lie and say today didn't freak me out a little but Bones…Even you have to see how much we need to do this. You have years and years of pent up emotional baggage and it needs to be dealt with."

The tears in my eyes were welling up and threatening to spill. How could he be here and wanting to help me.

"I hurt you…I didn't mean to hurt you….I…" I tried to speak but my damn tears just made me sob and I felt my knees start to get weak.

Booth took a few tentative steps towards me to make sure that I was ok with it. I didn't protest so he stood next to me and guided me over to the bed.

"You didn't hurt me Bones. It was a foam bat, its squishy." He laughed.

"You just surprised me with all of your emotions coming out at once like that. I've never seen you lash out or behave like that and I didn't know how to respond. But like I said I think its progress and we are going to continue to go to these sessions because I can't lose you as my partner and we both need help with this…ok?"

God…it's like I am being punished for not being normal, but then I am given this amazing man.

"You…You don't hate me?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"God no Bones. I could never hate you. I love you."

"What?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"I said I love you Temperance Brennan. I always have. The night we made love in this room was so amazing and beautiful I wanted to tell you over and over again, but when I heard the words come out of your mouth you just took my breath away. Never did I imagine you loving me, it was so surreal and every time I hear you say it I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm sorry that I never said it back…I should have, a long time ago. I love you Bones."

He was confessing his love to me and I just sat there crying and sobbing because he didn't hate me. I made a promise to myself right then and there. To love this man with everything within me. He has gone through hell and back right by my side the whole way and never left me. I still had a long way to go but he was here, so I will do whatever it takes to keep him there.

I closed my eyes for a second just taking in this moment. I though I had lost my world when I ran out of that office today but I got it back and even better than before. I was lost in thought when I felt Booth's warm hand cup the side of my face. As I opened my eyes I gasped when I saw is face inches away from mine.

"Are you ok?' He asked.

I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip.

"Are we ok?" he asked with a shaky voice. Apparently I wasn't the only one scared about the way things were between us.

I nodded again before replying.

"Nothing we can't handle right? As long as we have each other we can face anything together." I said firmly.

Booth smiled and my heart melted. I leaned forward and kissed him tentatively to see how he would respond. Seconds later I was on my back and he was on top of me.

We made love slowly that night. Exploring every aspect of each other and holding on tightly all night long. It had been the day from hell, but my angel came and rescued me and I was bound and determined to never let him go.

______________________________________________-

**Ok…mushy I know but leave me alone, it's what I felt like writing. I will keep going with this…there are a few things I want to do with this story and I promise to update a lot quicker and not wait a few months like last time. Thanks again for reading.**


	17. Rise and Shine

**Thank you to everyone that hadn't given up on me. I am just being slow...don't hate me.**

**This chapter is for the smut fans. They made requests for one since my last update didn't have any. So I hope this makes them happy!**

**And who else besides me was about to throw something at their TV? I was yelling at the end, that it was total BULL SHIT!!! Hopefully it won't take long for him to get his memories back.**

**Now let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If I did they would have been humping like bunnies last night instead of letting a little amnesia get in the way!!!**

**___________________________________________________--**

**Brennan's POV**

Mmmm i felt like a new person this morning.

Last night was beyond amazing. I've never experienced anything like that before in my life.

As I stretched and took in the beautiful morning I laughed at the jell-o feeling in my legs and arms.

Booth made my body feel like it was on air. I smiled widely as I remembered last night. His feather light touches and gentle caresses. Then the more aggressive actions from both of us that I can only describe as a savage need to be with each other.

I closed my eyes and sighed contently. I wish I could feel like this forever.

I heard a noise and opened my eyes to see Booth walking in with a tray in his hands, wearing nothing but his black boxers.

Mmmm I thought again. I could definitely have days like this forever.

"Morning....how did you sleep?" he asked with his cheesy grin.

"Well after wearing me out this morning, I would say I've never slept better."

His smile grew. I know what I just told him was a huge ego boost but I didn't care. I want him to smile like that as often as possible.

"Here, I made you breakfast in bed. Then when your done with that I plan on wearing you out again." he informed me with his low sexy voice then wiggled his eyebrows.

I had to rub my legs together to subside the throbbing ache between them. He was making me wet with just his words…never has a man done that to me before.

__________________________________________________-

After finishing my breakfast Booth took the tray and dirty dishes back down into the kitchen, and I decided on taking a shower.

The warm water felt good on my skin. Relaxing my body further into a pleasant state of bliss, I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

I was so caught up in my reverie I nearly had a heart attack when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"BOOTH!" I chide.

He just laughed and buried his face into my neck breathing in my scent as he held me.

"MMM it feels so good to hold you." He whispered.

I swear my heart skipped a few beats as his hands ghosted up to cup my breast. My head fell back onto his shoulder as he kneaded by wet orbs. A sharp growl emitted from him when I thrusted my hips back into his hard erection. I smiled smugly when his bucked into me.

"Are we going to christen the shower? I do believe we have yet to do that." I inform him in a low whisper.

He didn't answer me, he just moan and grabbed my hips bending me over at the waist. I moaned in pleasure when he ran the tip of his cock up and down my wet slit, teasing me to the point of insanity.

"Stop teasing me Seeley." I hissed.

I heard him growl again. I knew when I said his name like that it would drive him nuts.

I nearly jumped out of the shower in shock when his hand made a firm strike on my ass. It was surprising and erotic, who knew Seeley Booth was a spanker?

"Don't tell me to stop teasing you Temperance." He hissed back.

"You have been teasing me for years, and now that I have you we're gonna have a little fun. Starting in the shower."

To say that I was excited would have been an understatement. He knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having on me.

He teased me some more pulling my ass flush against his hips grinding his erection between my dripping folds. I moaned in pleasure as he moved it back and forth giving me the proper friction for his cock to hit my clit every time he moved forward.

"Jesus Bones… you have no idea what you do to me when you make noises like that. It makes me just wanna…" he didn't finish, instead he held my hips firmly and thrusted hard so that the tip of his cock hit roughly against my clit.

I couldn't hold back the scream and threw my head back wanting more.

"Booth please." I couldn't believe I was begging but I wanted it.

"Please what?"

"Dammit Booth…I need you inside me now…fuck me."

He released a pure animalistic growl and moved the tip of his cock to my opening.

"Is this what you want Temperance? For me to fuck you from behind, deep and hard?" He asked inching his cock in little by little. The pleasure of having him inside me, stretching me and molding around him was indescribable. All I know is that this is home.

"Yes Booth…I need you."

That was his undoing. I felt him pull out just enough to feel the air rush inside where his penis just was then slam back inside me filling me to the brink.

"FUCK!" I screamed at the sensation. It must have been the same for Booth because I felt his face on my back placing small kisses up my spine as I adjusted to the wanted violation. Soon after, he stood back up and slowly started pushing in and out, letting us both feel every inch of our union.

"Oh God…I love you Bones… I love year brain… your personality…your fucking body…Fuck." He confessed to me with every thrust.

"But you wanna know what I love best of all?" He asked.

Like I could form a proper thought with his making me feel so good?

He must have figured it out when all I could do is moan and whimper.

"I love watching you bent over in front of me while we make love… Seeing my dick slide in and out of your wet cunt, and knowing it's my cock making you moan like that makes me so fucking hard."

His thrust started to become harder and faster.

"YES!" I screamed as he buried his cock all the way inside me.

That spurred him on more, there was no more slow and teasing. This was pure need and want.

"Booth…so…close." I moaned as he pounded into me.

He must have been to because his breathing turned into pants and he was now hunched over me. One of his hands found its way to my breast and kneaded it firmly while the other slid down and started rubbing my clit.

I couldn't stop my hips from bucking back into him and we both moaned and worked together. Soon the flood gates couldn't hold, and I felt his hot cum release inside me. He pinched my clit and I screamed and released all over him.

If it wasn't for the fact that his strong arms were wrapped around me I'd surely be on the floor. He pulled my limp body upright and kissed me neck affectionately before turning off the shower.

We didn't say anything to each other, just dried off and got dressed. I felt so good and I know by the huge grin on his face that he was satisfied as well. After throwing our towels into the hamper he turned to me and asked.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

A bright and mischievous smile spread across my face.

"I think the agenda for today calls for a little painting."

__________________________________________--

**What is Brennan planning? I don't know but it's bound to be interesting… You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading.**


	18. sorry AN

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long absence from my stories and I am sorry to say that it is going to be a while longer.**

**I recently found out at that I have cancer in my thyroid. It has been caught very early and the doctors are hopeful that a few minor surgeries and treatments is all I will be needing to get rid of it. My family and friends have been amazingly supportive and keep my spirits high as I fight this. I WILL beat this!!!**

**I know I said it a few months ago when my aunt passed away from breast cancer but get tested!!! You never know when something like this will happen. I just went in for a yearly physical and it was caught. I never felt odd or in any pain it just showed up. So get tested...make your family get tested no matter how old they are. I just turned 25 on June 2nd and this was not the birthday present I was looking for. And I know a lot of you have had someone in your family or close to you be affected by cancer and we all know it sucks so I say again GET TESTED!**

**So please bear with me. I will finish my stories I'm just not in the right mindset to write them right now.**


End file.
